· Doll Is Mine ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Todo se desmorona cuando la ingenua de Bella se convierte en posesión del poderoso Edward Cullen, un intimidante y oscuro hombre que ha quedado obsesionado con ella desde que la ve en aquella venta clandestina.Dark/Dominant Edward. NoViolación.Lemon.
1. · Capítulo I: Sueño ·

_**Sumario:** Todo se desmorona cuando Bella se convierte en posesión del poderoso Edward Cullen, un intimidante y oscuro hombre que ha quedado obsesionado con ella desde que la ve en aquella venta clandestina en el mercado negro. Ella se convierte en su muñeca, una muñeca que sólo él y nadie más podrá poseer y disfrutar. Sólo que no será el único en poner su mirada en Bella. Darkward. Domward. Possesiveward. Mobward. No!Violaciones. OoC. M. Lemons. Algunos temas fuertes._

**.:: Doll Is Mine ::.**

** Capítulo I:**

**Sueño**

**(****.**

* * *

.

_«Why a doll? So they tell me  
cause she is mine  
faith and fully mine»  
_

_._

* * *

**B**ella sonrió ampliamente. Probablemente en ese momento se sentía más nerviosa como nunca se había sentido en toda su vida, pero la felicidad y emoción ganaban a ese negativo sentimiento. Feliz porque aun no podía creer que fuera tan afortunada y emocionada porque sería la primera vez que haría algo como esto.

Tendría una cita con un chico. Bueno, en realidad sería su segunda cita oficial. Se llama Jared y lo había conocido hace algunas semanas, en una 'fiesta' si se le podía llamar así. Ella le había mirado y se había sorprendido cuando él había hecho lo mismo. Después de eso, Bella no supo cómo, pero se encontró hablando con él. Era muy torpe para las conversaciones, casi tímida, mas él se había mostrado aparentemente interesado en ella.

Volvieron a encontrarse 'casualmente' y a pesar de que intentó pasar desaparecibida porque se tenía vergüenza de saludarlo, Jared le reconoció y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza en su interior. Ella casi muere cuando le pidió que salieran, porque según quería conocerla. No pudo sentirse más feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa. Y luchó contra los nervios y logró llevar una cita 'decente'. La felicidad no cabía en ella cuando él le pidió una segunda cita.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Una extraña sensación de pesadez en su estómago y algo de calor por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese expuesta al brillante sol. Sus manos se juntaban y jugueteaban en su ansiedad, mientras miraba a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Y de nuevo volvía a pensar con algo de incredulidad que debía de ser un poco afortunada. No muchas chicas de su tipo tenían la oportunidad de salir con semejante chico que tenía enfrente. Y enfatizaba, no las chicas de su tipo. Porque le dolía admitir que estos eran los tipos de Jessica o Lauren, compañeras de escuela. A ellas les sobraban este tipo de chicos y a pesar de ello nunca saciaban su apetito por los chicos.

En cambio Bella nunca había tenido oportunidad como esta. O al menos, no cuando ella había estado demasiado nerviosa para notarlo. De repente se encontró con aquel chico y casi quiso morir cuando él le pidió que salieran. Era muy amable y atractivo, tez blanquecina, ojos oscuros y cabello rebelde, perfectamente despeinado. Un cuerpo en el que sin duda se habían invertido horas en el gimnasio.

_«¿De verdad está pasándome esto?»_, pensó ella por enésima vez. Sí, ella era demasiado insegura. Tan insegura que eso le impedía creer que la cita que en estos momentos comenzaba era real. Algo en su interior no estaba tranquilo y por momentos pensaba que esto debía de ser una broma de parte de Jessica o Lauren.

Bella veía su inseguridad como realismo y honestidad. Es decir, ella era un chica muy delgada y sin muchas curvas. O si tenían eran insignificantes, como las de cientos y cientos de chicas de su escuela. Su tez era tan traslúcida que le hacía ver todavía más desagradable. Ojos cualesquiera y un cabello algo rebelde. Cabía destacar que el que tuviera un pésimo equilibrio restaba más puntos.

Y siendo realistas, comparada con Jessica o Lauren, de curvas marcadas y bien proporcionadas, no era nada. Siempre lo había tenido muy en cuenta y había vivido así toda su vida. Mas a ella no le había importado esto en lo absoluto, no es que estuviese despierta y tuviera el mismo interés que otras chicas de su misma edad.

Así que, mientras le sonreía genuinamente entusiasmada al chico que también le sonreía encantadoramente, pensó que algo había en él que le había hecho olvidar su negatividad ante las citas y aceptar su proposición. Sus manos temblaron y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras él la dirigió a su auto.

Ella suspiró y se convenció de que debía de hacer esto, de que todo saldría bien. Que dejaría de lado a esa frígida y seria Bella para intentar algo con este chico. Él parecía un buen chico, había sido muy amable y el hecho de que no hubiese pasado de ella como todos los demás lo hacían, ya era un punto a su favor. No cualquiera le miraba.

Y ella quiso convencerse y reafirmar sus acciones una vez más cuando estuvieron frente a lugar en donde supuestamente sería la cita. Lugar que definitivamente siempre había evitado y que honestamente sería la primera vez que visitaría. No tenía idea de cómo actuaría, teniendo en cuenta de que ella era un fiasco respecto a los chicos y relaciones, no sin tener en cuenta que en realidad nunca había tenido experiencias de este tipo para clasificarse como tal.

—Vamos, nos divertiremos mucho —le dice con su atractiva voz y con una extraña sonrisa, como encontrara algo gracioso. Bella sonríe torpemente y se deja guiar al interior del lugar por el chico. Se siente algo tonta, la verdad. Y el sonido atronador de la música la inunda y le hace relajarse un poco, a pesar de que mira a su alrededor y al ver a las chicas bailando con desenvoltura y a las parejas comiéndose sin disimulo se siente por enésima vez ajena a todo ello.

—Eres preciosa, realmente preciosa, ¿lo sabes? —comenta él por encima del ruido y siente que su emoción no cabe en ella. Es decir, es la primera vez que un chico le decía algo como eso. Un extraño sentimiento florece en ella, hace algo más de calor y un sonrojo adorable aparece en sus mejillas. —Voy por unos tragos, ¿vale?

Y minutos más tarde, después de que ella observó con algo de extrañeza y curiosidad a las personas que estaban allí, tan desenvueltas y divertidas, ajena a las miradas repartidas que de vez en cuando se posaban en ella, el chico regresó con dos tragos. —Toma, esto te hará sentirte mucho mejor, ya verás —le dijo. Bella dudó al principio, nunca había tomado en toda su vida y temía emborracharse o comportarse como tonta, pero supuso que con uno bastaría y no pasaría nada.

Se sorprendió al probar la bebida, pues tenía un extraño pero agradable sabor. Desde allí no se midió en verdad, una extraña ligereza y el desenfado se hicieron presentes y probablemente se sintió mucho mejor de lo que había estado toda su vida. Sonrió y rió como nunca, extrañamente también bailó, a pesar de que definitivamente eso nunca había sido lo suyo. Extasiada y complacida por las caricias que el chico le daba, pegado a ella.

Y repentinamente, para arruinar la noche y hacerla extrañamente pesada, un dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente. Todo comenzó a parecer una vorágine de imágenes que se distorsionaron y que le hicieron alarmarse un poco. Quiso pensar que probablemente era el ruido de la música, el cual le había provocado algunas punzadas en los oídos, pero un pensamiento le decía que algo no andaba bien.

—No me siento muy bien —logró decir, porque comenzaba a sentirse muy débil. —Quiero… quiero irme.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —escuchó preguntar a Jared, aunque se escuchaba muy, muy, lejano. Levantó la vista, que había estado fija en el suelo y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque un gran mareo le azotó. Se sintió asquerosamente mal. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Y-Yo… creo que… creo que… —Pero su mente comenzaba a nublarse y pronto el hablar se le hizo una tarea muy confusa y complicada. Se sentía sumamente cansada y eso no le gustaba.

—No te preocupes, preciosa —escuchó en la lejanía y sintió una caricia suave en su mejilla. —Estarías bien, muy bien.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —balbuceó Bella, sólo una parte muy pequeña de ella siendo conciente de lo que pasaba. La expresión repentinamente distinta y algo desagradable de Jared, una sonrisa que le pareció algo burlona. Una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada y que fue la última imagen que se llevó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Autor: **

.

* * *

**+P**ienso algunas veces que definitivamente soy un fiasco con los fics, porque nunca quedo conformes con ellos. Daa iguaal. A los lectores fieles y observadores, el sumario de esta historia les habrá sonado mucho. Pues es la verdad, esta historia supuestamente 'ya la había publicado' con el nombre de 'Mitternacht' Pero después de meses de intentar escribir un nuevo capítulo, me obligué con horror a leer los capítulos y no me convencieron mucho. Así que la estoy reescribiendo. El argumento será el mismo, sólo cambié la base de la historia, o sea que no hay viaje a Francia y el fic deja de ser asquerosamente idéntico a la película que me mencionaron, una de las razones por las que también decidí reescribirlo. Sé que el inicio del fic es algo cliché, es decir… siempre vemos al 'pretendiente' siendo el malo de verdad y resultante en un traficante O_o Pero es mucho mejor que aparentar estar copiando una peli ¬¬

_No se preocupen, ya tengo más capítulos de este fic escritos_ (casi llega a donde Edward aparece), aunque presiento que están un poco cortos, pero también presiento que estaré actualizando rápido, todo dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga el reescrito, porque si no llegara a ser muy leído, volvería a mi ritmo lento y me concentraría en intentar continuar mis otros fics.

**Suplico que me digan lo que opinan, ¿vale?**Más ánimos y ganas le pondré al fic si me doy cuenta de que no está tan mal mi nueva versión. Me siento extraña pidiendo reviews, algo que usualmente no hago, pero es importante esta vez xD

**Leon,**  
**Lunes 3 de enero del 2011.**


	2. · Capítulo II: Despertar ·

**Gracias a ; ****gabbys; lu537; luna cullen black; lax gabytaxx Hime-chan n n lmabt; Nevaeh Fainello; Naiara Fainello; madelinedarkgirl; TOXICULLEN; K y Edward Cullen Forever; HippieLucy Suiza19 . Angel Delirium.-. valeriana25 2617EdwardCullen; adx-25; Micro-stars; ThoraPoison; diannaesmeeblack Rose Nightmare; Belli Hale Lorraine Cullen Swan; maite; NICOLE; deathxrevenge; La chica del gorro azul. viszed; I am a bad daughter lizitablackswan; gpattz sheryl alexandra vero; sophia18 BlackCullen; Jeziik; darky1995 Dark Thalassa; Aiiram delitah cullen Aangie Black Marola.**

**.:: Doll Is Mine ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo II:**

**Despertar**

.

.

**C**uando pudo deshacerse de la pesadez de sus párpados, el entumecimiento y pesadez del resto de su cuerpo fue más evidente. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y casi quiso cerrarlos otra vez para sumirse en ese profundo sueño y no saber nada más del mundo exterior. Pero pudo sentir su cuerpo moverse un poco y cuando divisó el camino borroso y oscuro de edificios que quedaba atrás a través de la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que estaba en un auto.

Reunió fuerzas para girar la cabeza y vio todavía confundida que Jared, el chico que conoció hace algunas semanas, que le había encantado y con el que había salido un par de veces, estaba a su lado conduciendo. No lo reconoció, o al menos no se parecía nada al chico sonriente y de expresión amable que tanto le atrajo.

Estaba muy serio y podría decirse que su rostro guardaba una glacial y amenazadora expresión. Una expresión que se convirtió sumamente intimidante cuando se volvió y le miró con una mirada penetrante que no había visto en él. Ella simplemente le miró aturdida, pero él no dijo nada y siguió mirando hacia el frente, indiferente.

Quería deshacerse de esa pesadez que el envolvía, que le impedía hablar y preguntarle a Jared lo que estaba pasando. Porque fuese lo que fuese no le agradaba para nada. ¿Qué le había puesto así? ¿Habría bebido demasiado quizás? De repente todo se perdió y realmente no le importó lo que pasó a continuación, simplemente se dejó llevar.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —preguntó repentinamente Bella, con la voz sorprendentemente ronca. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? —¿A dónde me llevas?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió fríamente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarle. —Da igual.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dó…?

—Calla de una vez, ¿quieres, cariño? —A Bella no le gustaba el tono en su voz, era tan… escalofriante en él. —No importa si te digo a dónde vamos, tu destino no cambiará. Será mejor que estés tranquila.

—¿Destino? No entiendo de lo que estás hablando —musitó Bella, intentando enfocarlo, odiando esta pesadez que seguía con ella. No podía moverse gran cosa, porque de repente cuando intentaba hacerlo todo volvía darle vueltas. Esto estaba muy mal, demasiado mal. —¿Por qué me hablas así?

—Lo sabrás pronto, no te preocupes. Mientras tanto cállate, me irritas demasiado —replicó y Bella tuvo unas extrañas ganas de llorar, porque estaba comenzando a asustarse. Desvanecerse de la nada, despertar y no saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor era algo que atemorizaba a Bella. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Por qué Jared se comportaba de esta manera?

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo más para preguntarse y mortificarse con las dudas que le envolvían, porque apenas pasaron unos minutos desde el intento de Bella pasar averiguar lo que pasaba cuando el auto se internó a lo que parecía un garaje y se detuvo en la oscuridad. Él se bajó rápidamente y en un santiamén sintió que le jalaban del brazo y la obligaban a bajar del auto.

—¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas —gimió ella e intentó resistirse, porque no le gustaba nada la forma en la que le agarraba, bruscamente, sin importarle la fuerza. Pero se sentía demasiado cansada, se volvió marear mientras se resignaba a ser llevada por Jared a donde fuese que fueran.

No era conciente de que a ese punto ya estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Algunos sollozos empezaban a atorarse en su garganta y el estómago se le sintió desagradablemente pesado. Su pulso estaba algo acelerado, demostrando que el pánico comenzaba a invadirla.

—Aquí está —dijo Jared, cuando estuvieron frente a una mujer imponente y hermosa que escrutaba a Bella con la mirada. Pero ella apenas se dio cuenta en realidad, porque seguía sintiéndose muy enferma.

—Vaya, vaya, no está nada mal —comentó ella con una seductora sonrisa mientras rodeaba a la chica. —Sin duda escoges bien a la mercancía.

—Es mi especialidad. —A este punto Bella, por encima de las fuertes punzadas en su cabeza, había dejado de entender cosa alguna. Pero lo poco que había escuchado sólo aumentó su pánico.

—Llévale atrás.

Jared volvió a arrastrarle y pronto, cuando él la empujó al interior de una oscura habitación, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer al suelo, porque realmente no podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba muy mareada. —¿Jared? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? —ella no era conciente de que todo esto lo había chillado. Sus ojos opacos se inundaron de lágrimas y su frágil cuerpo se encontró temblando frenéticamente.

—Cariño, eres demasiado ingenua. No me equivoqué al pensar que sólo bastarían un par de salidas para atraparte —dijo con algo de desdén y Bella le miró aturdida mientras apenas daba un ligero toque a su barbilla. —Es decir, eres algo… _bonita_, pero realmente no eres mi tipo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices? No comprendo nada…

—Que en realidad no quería nada contigo. Nunca me agradaste, pero ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Eso ya no importa, ya obtuve lo que quería de ti…

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?

—No pienso hacerte nada. Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trabajo —simplemente dijo él, tan indiferente que ella no podía creerlo. ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? No soportaba que le soltara cosas tan a la ligera sin ofrecerle ni un poco de explicaciones. —Hasta siempre, preciosa.

—N-No puedes e-estar h-hablando en s-serio. N-No e-entiendo n-nada de lo que d-dices —farfulló ella, mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente. A este punto le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, apenas podía pensar y hablar. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. No comprendía por qué un cambio tan drástico en él. No comprendía a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero más importante: no sabía lo que pasaría con ella ahora.

¿Abusaría de ella? ¿La mataría? ¿La dejaría aquí? ¿Qué? Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Jared comenzaba a alejarse y a dejarla sola en esta oscuridad, ella gateó patética y desesperadamente hasta él, pero sólo se encontró con oscuridad y más oscuridad. Escuchó sus propios sollozos y su boca se lleno de lágrimas saladas que no parecían tener fin.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando y llorando sin parar, como la muñeca frágil y débil que era. Se recargó en una de las paredes y abrazó a sí misma, como si eso pudiese protegerla de lo que fuese a pasarle. Temblaba sin que pudiese parar, enteramente sumida en el pánico, no quería moverse de allí. Intentó soportar los dolores de cabeza, mientras pensaba de nuevo en Jared… Él parecía haber hablando muy en serio cuando dijo que no le agradaba, pero ¿entonces por qué había estado con ella? ¿Qué había ganado con eso? ¿El ser tan incauta tenía algo que ver con esto?

.

.

—¡Levántate de una vez, tonta! —le demandaron, mientras la sacudían una y otra vez. Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo pesadamente y se encontró con la borrosa imagen de una mujer inclinada hacia ella. Se trataba de la misma mujer que había visto cuando Jared… _Jared_. ¿De verdad había pasado eso? ¿De verdad Jared le había dicho esas cosas horribles? ¿De verdad le había dejado en esa oscuridad? —Vamos, muévete, no tengo tiempo para tus dramas.

Bella se sorprendió al ser obligada a levantarse del suelo, la mujer la arrastró y la sacó de la habitación, mientras ella se obligaba a mantener los ojos entrecerrados, pues resultaba que afuera había mucha más luz de lo que esperaba. —Vamos, vamos, reacciona de una vez —le volvió a exigir la mujer mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la mejilla.

Se dio cuenta de que se sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez. La sensación de pesadez ya no era tan notoria y molesta. Sentía un poco más de control en su cuerpo y sentía que podía pensar y comprender mucho mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Probablemente esos eran los efectos de lo que tomó en aquel lugar y ya se le habían pasado. La boca y los ojos los sentía desagradablemente secos.

Todo volvió a pasar por su cabeza. Jared. La primera vez que le vio, que él le miró y sonrió encantadoramente, las siguientes salidas, sus sonrisas, sus palabras encantadoras y seductoras, la salida a aquel bar… las bebidas y los bailes, las caricias… Todo. Las palabras que le había dicho antes de dejarla en la oscuridad… Algo se rompió en su interior y a la vez se iluminó. Entendió por fin la dolorosa y cruda verdad.

La razón por la que él se le había acercado… Todo había estado planeado y ella ingenuamente había caído en la trampa que no podía tener nada de bueno. Bella soltó un seco sollozo al tener que admitir esto. Así que al fin ella seguía siendo una insignificante niña. Nunca le había interesado a Jared, él simplemente le había buscado para obtener de ella lo que quería… Pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer con ella?

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué me van a hacer? —cuestionó Bella rápidamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Sorprendentemente las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo. Le obligó a sentarse en una vieja y dura silla que estaba en medio de la habitación. Volvió a sentirse un poco mareada, al parecer se había equivocado al pensar que todo había acabado.

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿P-Por qué me han traído a este lugar? —su voz se quebró al final y se hizo débil. ¿Por qué no le decían nada? Sólo quería saber lo que pasaría ahora con ella.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Sólo te asustarás más, no vale la pena, querida —replicó ella mordazmente. Parecía estarse riendo de ella. ¿Qué era tan divertido? —Lo único que puedo decirte, es que me harás ganar mucho dinero —añadió ella dulcemente y Bella se sintió enferma cuando le acarició falsamente la mejilla.

_«¿Ganar dinero? No comprendo nada, pero realmente me estoy asustando… Creo que voy a entrar en pánico de nuevo»_, pensaba Bella. Se encontró congelada del miedo, no pudo moverse siquiera cuando la mujer rubia se alejó y fue a otra habitación, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba dejando dominar fácilmente por el pánico. Ella regresó instantes después acompañada de un hombre, un hombre que no le agradó en lo absoluto, que casi no quiso mirar por el simple miedo.

—Aquí la tienes. Parece algo tonta, pero creo que eso es mucho mejor —comentó ella, mientras el hombre la escudriñaba atentamente con la mirada. No le gustó y tuvo las ganas de apartarse de allí. Antes de que hubiese terminado de pensarlo, la chica le obligó a levantarse y la acercó un poco más al hombre.

La rodeó, observando cada parte de su cuerpo, Bella tuvo miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento, por lo que permaneció tensa e inmóvil, soportando las miradas lascivas que recorrían su cuerpo. —Dime, cariño, ¿eres virgen? —le murmuró al oído, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de miedo y pensamientos horribles comenzaron a formularse en su mente. ¿Este hombre le pagaría esa chica para violarla? No quiso contestar y jadeó cuando sintió que apretaban fuertemente su muñeca. —Contéstame, la verdad no quiero arruinar lo que podría ser una buena mercancía por intentar averiguarlo.

No tuvo palabras para decirlo, así que sólo atinó a asentir rápidamente. No entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero sus palabras le dieron una minúscula esperanza de que tal vez no le hiciera nada. Aún. —Vaya, vaya, eso es una excelente noticia —dijo en voz alta, complacido. —Me extraña viniendo de una muñeca tan linda como tú —le añadió por lo bajo. Isabella se estremeció desagradablemente.

—Me alegro de ello. ¿La aceptas, entonces? —Esa mujer parecía estar muy contenta y satisfecha por la respuesta del hombre. Podría decirse que estaba ansiosa. Su vista seguía fija en el suelo, no quería mirarlos.

—Ya lo creo. Me dan buenas recompensas por mandar vírgenes —contestó y Bella pudo sentir la codicia en su tono. Ambos sonrieron desagradablemente. Quería deshacerse del pánico, quería hacer cualquier cosa, pero no podía moverse, porque su cuerpo no respondía.

—Excelente. La prepararé entonces —murmuró. La vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, porque las lágrimas salían sin parar y el familiar sabor salado hizo presencia en su boca.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, linda? —le preguntó, la mujer se había alejado y ahora quedaban sólo ellos. Esto no le gustaba para nada a Isabella. Se quitó bruscamente las lágrimas que le impedían ver. Apretó los labios firmemente y siguió mirando al suelo, con los puños apretados a los costados y algo temblorosos. Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió su mano levantar bruscamente su barbilla, obligándole a encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y lujuriosos de ese hombre. —No me vas a contestar, ¿eh?

—D-Diec-iséis —contestó entre un sollozo incontenible. Su sonrisa se pronunció.

—No temas. Eres tan linda que seguro te toca un buen dueño —soltó con una carcajada socarrona que mandó escalofríos desagradables por su columna. Se esforzó por no pensar en lo que acaba de escuchar, intentó no darle significado y no comenzar a suponer cosas que seguramente le harían desfallecer.

Escuchó unos chillidos y miró horrorizada como traían a otras dos chicas y realmente no fue conciente de que nuevo estaba temblando violentamente, parecía una indefensa y débil ovejita. Ellas estaban iguales o peor que ella, probablemente ellas tendrían su mismo destino. Pero no quería saberlo, no quería saberlo o sino perdería el control.

Sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de sus anteriores esfuerzos en no pensarlo, y se sumió en sus pensamientos, torturándose y pensando las posibles cosas que harían con ella. Esa mujer ganaría mucho dinero gracias a ella, pero ¿de qué forma? ¿Qué haría ese hombre con ella? ¿Prostituiría? ¿Traficaría? ¿Vendiendo sus órganos? Esa última no lo veía posible, pero todas eran igual de horrorosas y sólo lograron pronunciar una ansiedad que ya estaba al tope.

Casi soltó un grito que quedó ahogado cuando sintió que colocaban un paño en su boca, no tardó mucho en enterarse de lo que pasaba, porque sin poderlo evitar la substancia en el paño comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales. Había intentado resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiéndose e intentando golpear al que le estaba haciendo esto, pero no logró nada. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y lo último que pudo escuchar con voz muy lejana, fue la voz de esa mujer, antes de caer inconsciente. —Deberías de dejar tus intentos de resistirte, porque te irá muy mal. Eres demasiado débil para lograr algo.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, perezosa, de nuevo sintiendo esa horrible debilidad y pesadez. De verdad que quería permanecer sumida en los sueños. Había pensando por instantes que probablemente simplemente estaba dormida y que todas las imágenes que en instantes recorrieron su cabeza eran simples sucesos de sus sueños, pero cuando le recorrieron esas desagradables sensaciones, supo que no era un sueño.

Y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, volvió a encontrarse con oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad de estar en las penumbras, sino era una oscuridad provocada por un pedazo de tela que estaba alrededor de sus ojos y le impedía ver los horrores que seguramente estaban pasando a su alrededor. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había despertado debido a que alguien la estaba sujetando, la comenzaba a arrastrar y le obligaba a mover los pies. Se tropezó, debido a que estaba completamente desorientada, pero la persona que le sujetaba no permitió que cayera.

Su cuerpo se tensó e intentó mover las manos para poder alejarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Sus manos estaban firmemente atadas a su espalda, casi cortándole la circulación. Se sintió mareada y comenzó a temblar de nuevo sin poder evitar. No podía estarle pasando esto, ¿ahora qué harían con ella?

—Cariño, cariño, no estés tan asustada —le murmuraron al oído y ella soltó un sollozo desesperanzado. Fue desagradable, quiso apartarse, porque no le agradaba la sensación y el escalofrío que la voz de ese hombre le provocaba, pero él no se lo permitió. Era una voz con un acento extranjero y además parecía ser amable, pero Bella sabía muy bien que no podía tratarse de ningún hombre amable. Ya no caminaban, se habían detenido.

—Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo una segunda voz, con un acento que parecía ser italiano. Definitivamente esta no era su lengua madre. Pero eso era lo de menos, tampoco le gustaba el tono que usaba. Era algo… lascivo, casi pudo sentir su mirada recorriendo con avidez su cuerpo y soltó otro sollozo incontrolable.

—Jenks la está ofreciendo. La acaba de conseguir en América —contestó el que la sujetaba.

—Una americana, ¿eh? —Estaba casi completamente segura de que quien fuera él, se estaba acercando y tuvo más miedo, creía que estaba rodeándole y por un instante quiso separarse, pero un apretón en el brazo le hizo quedarse quieta. Mas los temblores involuntarios no pudieron detenerse, mientras sentía ser observada. —Interesante. Es muy bella y tiene proporciones perfectas…

—Desde luego que lo es. Jenks mencionó que además es virgen.

—¿En serio? Es sorprendente, aunque no confío mucho en Jenks…

Podía sentir el rostro de ese hombre muy cerca del suyo, sintió mucho asco y soltó un chillido. De nuevo intentó apartarse involuntariamente hacia atrás y chocó con el hombre, quien volvió a apretarle el brazo. —Sí, definitivamente lo es —se echó a reír desagradablemente. —La daremos a un precio muy alto, cualquiera desea a una pequeña jovencita pura. Son las más demandadas, pero lamentablemente no hay muchas, creo que está de suerte.

Bella en ese momento quiso gritar de miedo o suplicar que le dejaran libre, quiso gritar que no le hicieran nada y que le dejaran ir a casa, pero no pudo. Era como si se hubiese vuelto muda. No podía hablar y presentía algo muy malo. Cuando abrió la boca en lo que quiso ser una súplica, sólo salió un estrangulado sollozo lastimero.

Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, eso no serviría de nada. Un grito mezclado con un chillido salió de su boca cuando sintió una mano en su muslo, esta recorrió lenta y descaradamente toda su pierna hasta llegar a su trasero. Recordó en ese momento que seguía llevando el vestido corto que se había puesto especialmente para su salida por la noche… Esa noche que le había inducido en las horribles pesadillas. Neciamente quiso alejarse lo más posible del hombre, pero estaba en un firme agarre y las cuerdas en sus manos comenzaban a cortarle la circulación realmente.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí, mientras sentía sus sucias y repugnantes manos recorrer su cuerpo sin descaro, tocando su piel y causando irritación. Estaba más que claro que ese hombre disfrutaba su terror y quería hacerlo todavía más lastimero tocándola, riendo un poco con los saltos y forcejeos que daba cada vez que la recorría. Que a pesar de que eran bruscos y algo salvajes, no podía lograrlo mucho.

—Sin duda el que se quede con esta gatita será muy afortunado. —Se echó a reír y escuchó reír también al que le sostenía. —Lo más conveniente será enviarla a Italia, Aro estará más que satisfecho de ofrecer semejante mercancía.

Sus sollozos resonaban en la habitación y temblaba incontrolablemente. Se puso flácida y hubiese caído de rodillas de no ser porque la estaban sosteniendo. Su vida había acabado, o al menos como la conocía. Ahora la llevarían al averno, un lugar en donde un desgraciado la compraría y la usaría como un objeto sexual.

Sintió que volvían a llevarla y a medio camino intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, se revolvió en su agarre intentando separarse. No le importaba se le hacían algo, ya nada podía ser peor que lo que iba a pasarle. Pero no pudo, de nuevo fue inútil. Ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí misma y estaba segura de que nadie más lo haría. Estaba perdida, pensó en todo, su mente volvió a recordar a Jared y sintió un enorme decaimiento… ¿por qué le había hecho esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan ingenua?

Y sus conocidos, sus pocos amigos y sobre todo, su familia, llenaron su mente. Probablemente nunca volvería a ver la luz y mucho menos a ellos. Pero antes de que pudiese lastimarse más con las imágenes de su madre totalmente desesperada, su mente se bloqueó y se desvaneció, sumiéndose en un sueño perturbado.

.

.

_**· Nota de Autor:**_

_Gracias a_ por ayudarme a escribir algunas cosas. _

_+Caca de vaca condensada y envasada, demasiadas gracias, chicas! ¿43 revs? Sinceramente no esperaba tantos reviews, de nuevo agradezco su apoyo. Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto la historia y aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribirla, debido a que este tema me perturba un poco por lo horrible que es, espero que no haya estado tan mal el capítulo. Por cierto, lo he escrito todo de corrido sin hacer separaciones de capítulos, pero lo más seguro es que le próximo ya salga Edward (: Y agregando otra cosa, la verdad no tengo ni tendré calendario de actualizaciones, algunas ya sabrán que suelo prometer o proponer y casi nunca cumplo =/ Así que serán así nada más._

_Por cierto, me preguntaban algo sobre el sumario que dice 'No!Violaciones'. Eso quiere decir que no habrá violaciones en el fic de ninguna forma, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya intentos. Lo que pasa es que la violación es un tema que en lo personal me parece muy fuerte y delicado (en realidad para todos/as), sinceramente no creo tener la delicadeza o cabeza para poderlo escribir sin quede algo vulgar o poco delicado, por lo que prefiero abstenerme. Probablemente haya una violación, ya que la relación no en un principio no consensual y se puede tomar como tal, pero no lo será en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_A lo largo del fic se irá sabiendo un poco de Bella, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta no se ha visto mucho de su vida anterior a todo esto... **¡Dejen muchos reviews! xD :D Amo las opiniones, como todos, ya saben. **_

_**Leon  
Sábado 8 de enero 2011. **_


	3. · Capítulo III: Muñeca ·

**|Demasiadas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios (Leo y me encanta cada unjo de ellos (:): ****Aangie Black****; ****viszed****; ****lizitablackswan****; ****HippieLucy****; ****lizzy90****; ****ThoraPoison****; daria; ****Pacita Delitah Cullen****; ****Dark Thalassa****; ****gabby****; darky1995; Lorraine Cullen Swan; gpattz; Suiza19; lu537; Hime-chan n n; BiankisMasen; Aiiram; Luce; I am a bad daughter; TOXICULLEN; EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON; sophia18; vero; valeriana25; K y Edward Cullen Forever; madelinedarkgirl; deathxrevenge; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; ; lax gabytaxx; Luuu; naddia-of-pattz; Nyleve Cullen; diannaesmeeblack; Blackrose. **********

.

**.**

**.:: Doll Is Mine ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Muñeca **

**.**

**.**

.

.

**E**staba realmente fastidiada de esto. Ya no soportaba más despertares confusos y horrorosos como este. ¿Sería finalmente una pesadilla? ¿Habría acabado ya? ¿O realmente esa era su triste y mísera realidad? Cuando despertó para volverse a encontrar en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo así. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron como vapor y que la razón por la que había despertado era que alguien la sacudía violentamente. De nuevo.

Pudo sentir enterradas en sus brazos las inconfundibles uñas de mujer, mujer que la trataba ferozmente, como si se tratara de un simple animal. Ella le levantó sin preámbulos y Bella tuvo que soportar el dolor que acudió a sus piernas, que probablemente hace mucho que no usaba. _«Basta, basta ya, por favor»_, pensaba Bella en su mente. La sentaron en algún lugar que extrañamente estaba suave… Ella pensó que hace mucho que no estaba en un lugar tan suave.

Se sentía como si hubiese sido hace años. Ella jadeó algo sorprendida cuando le quitaron la tela que cubrió sus ojos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y sus ojos ardieron dolorosamente cuando se encontraron con luz artificial. Los apretó fuertemente y nos los quiso abrir durante unos instantes más, tuvo que parpadear decenas de veces para poderse acostumbrar. Los sentía casi pegados y muy secos, quizá tantas lágrimas le habían hecho.

Y poco a poco, la imagen que hasta algunos momentos había sido una vorágine de colores y sombras, se aclaró y pudo divisar a la mujer que le había llevado hasta allí. Era rubia, de facciones algo infantiles, pero una expresión sumamente gélida e intimidante. Le miró a través de sus ojos oscuros y Bella se sintió algo amenazada. ¿Ahora en donde estaría?

Estaba en lo que parecía ser un almacén de algo y pudo ver que había una amplía y variopinta colección de vestidos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para deducir qué se supone que hacía allí, cuando la mujer le demandó firmemente: —Desnúdate, ahora.

Su cabeza se giró lenta y temerosamente hacia aquella chica y el cuestionamiento se hizo presente en su expresión llena de miedo. De nuevo estaba congelada del pánico. Odiaba ser tan débil. Odiaba ser esa muñeca frágil que se rompía en cualquier momento. Ahora se sentía por completo rota.

— ¿No has escuchado? Quítate la ropa ahora mismo —le ordenó con desdén, claramente no tenía paciencia. Pero Bella simplemente atinó a verla en su sitio, no quería hacerlo... Se mordió el labio para no soltar un sollozo.

—N-No quiero h-hacerlo… ¡Quiero irme! —lloriqueó, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar. Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza en un intento de conseguir algo de piedad por parte de esa mujer. Ella debía de ayudarle, no podía permitir esto, no podía permitir que le hiciesen esto. Nadie merecía algo tan cruel… No era un objeto para ser vendido sin más.

—No me importa lo que quieras, sólo cállate y obedece —dijo desdeñosa. Siguió sacudiendo la cabeza, sin moverse de en donde estaba. —Bien, tendré que hacerlo yo misma, niña estúpida.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya la tenía encima, comenzó a arrancarle el vestido que había llevado durante todo este tiempo. Un vestido que había escogido especialmente para salir con Jared. —E-Esp-era… l-lo haré yo misma —chilló desesperada.

La mujer se detuvo, a este punto ya le había roto uno de los tirantes y el vestido comenzaba a resbalar. Ella se apartó y Bella, con un poquísimo de alivio dominado por el pudor y miedo, comenzó a quitarse lo que quedaba del sucio y roto vestido que había estado llevando por últimos días. En instantes quedó tan sólo en ropa interior, un sostén sin tirantes y unas pantaletas muy cortas.

—Vamos, la mercancía tiene que estar limpia y lista para relucir —murmuró ella. Al parecer encontraba esto muy divertido. Le arrastró a otra habitación, a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño, lo cual terminó de sorprender a Bella. O no tanto. Supuso que tendrían que arreglarla para el desgraciado al que le venderían. —Quiero creer que puedes bañarte tú sola, porque no queremos tener problemas, ¿verdad? —le dijo, como si se tratase de una niña de cinco años. Obviamente con una amenaza no muy implícita.

Bella no contestó, conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía que la voz ya se le había acabado. Se quitó la mugre y el sudor que se había acumulado a lo largo de este tiempo bajo el chorro de agua fría, ella temblaba mientras hacía todo esto y no era por el frío, sino por el terrible miedo que tenía. No podía controlarlo, nunca había sido buena para controlarse. Y mucho menos en esta situación, que podía con ella.

Se lavó el cabello con algún champú que estaba allí, curiosamente con un agradable y dulzón olor a fresas, y ella se sorprendió una vez más al darse cuenta de que parecían tener todo muy calculado. Probablemente montones o cientos de chicas tenían el mismo destino que ella. Muchísimas más otras habían estado aquí antes que ella y luego habría muchas otras más después. Esto era tan asqueroso, tan repugnante, nunca quiso creer que la gente fuera tan perversa.

Ella salió rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que allí había una toalla para secarse, paso la áspera superficie por todo su cuerpo y a pesar de que quiso atrasarse en lo más posible, terminó siendo prácticamente arrastrada fuera de allí por esa fría y brusca mujer. Se quedó parada en medio de la habitación que parecía almacén y miró intrigada como ella rebuscaba entre el variopinto montón de vestidos que había allí.

Finalmente regresó con un sencillo vestido azul turquesa oscuro, que en cualquier otro momento y lugar a Bella le hubiese parecido muy hermoso, pero pensó todo lo contrario mientras la rubia se lo llevaba. Lo miraba con repulsión y miedo, no quería ponérselo. A este punto ya se había puesto la nueva ropa interior que le había dado la mujer, curiosamente de su talla exacta, un fino sostén sin tirantes junto con unas pantaletas, ambos negros.

Ella sobrepuso el vestido en Bella, para medírselo o algo por el estilo y pensó por enésima vez lo calculado que estaba todo esto. ¿Se dedicarían a hacer esto todo el tiempo? Era obvio que sí, siempre leyó o escuchó sobre la trata de personas… pero nunca fue conciente, nunca se imaginó que le pasaría algo así ¿Quién podría imaginárselo en primer lugar? —Sí, el azul definitivamente te queda bien… —comentó con una desagradable y maliciosa sonrisa. —Póntelo, y rápido.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer, algo le decía que esa mujer era peligrosa si le desobedecían o provocaban. La verdad no quería más tormento, aunque prefería que la atormentaran a ser entregada a un sucio desconocido. El vestido le llegó a la mitad del muslo, era incluso más corto que le que traía anteriormente, y Bella no se sintió nada cómoda. Pero ¿para qué importaba la comodidad en estos momentos? Eso era lo de menos, no haría más llevadero el trauma que estaba a punto de vivir.

No tenía tirantes y le quedaba muy ceñido de la cintura para arriba, marcándole sus curvas y resaltando sus redondos senos, los cuales quedaban a la vista en el discreto escote que tenía. Ella quiso ponerse renuente cuando le dio unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de color negro, pero sabía muy bien que debía hacer todo lo que dijeran sino quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

—Parece que no necesitas que te acomode el cabello, así queda mejor —comentó ella tocándole los rizos. Minutos más tarde supuso que ya se encontraba lista para lo que fuesen hacer con ella, pero no quería que terminara. Sólo quería quedarse allí en donde estaba. Se miró a través del espejo que estaba frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos, había estado llorando durante todo este tiempo y no había sido realmente conciente de ello.

—P-Por favor… D-Déjame ir… —chilló ella, cuando sintió que el peor momento se acercaba, la voz y las fuerzas le habían salido de la nada. La chica le miró con las cejas arqueadas y en sus ojos pudo percibir algo de burla, parecía divertirse con su sufrimiento. Le ignoró y comenzó a arrastrarla para llevarla a quien sabe dónde, pero Bella no quería, no quería. —N-No… por favor, por favor… —gimió, intentando soltarse o resistirse.

Jadeó cuando sintió su fuerte y firme golpe en su mejilla, la cual se puso de inmediato colorada. Se llevó la mano al golpe y se estremeció, dolía demasiado. Ella parecía que no iba a escucharle por ningún motivo, era malvada. Despreciable al permitir cosas como estas. — ¿Vas a dejar de lloriquear o tendré que arrastrarte para que te muevas?

—Jane, te necesitab arriba y rápido —dijo alguien, pero Bella no prestó atención ni lo escuchó realmente. La mujer que debía de ser Jane la soltó y salió de allí, dejando a un Bella destrozada sola en esa habitación. Ella estaba en shock, sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse, esto era demasiado para que pudiese hacer algo siquiera. Tan débil… tan débil que sólo sería inútil.

Necesitaba su mamá, necesitaba a Renée. La quería allí mismo, pero sabía que era imposible. Ya no la volvería a ver. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado toda esta pesadilla, pero se sentía como si fueran eones y la extrañaba tanto que sentía que no cabía en su cuerpo. Charlie… él siempre le había protegido y ella siempre pensó que sólo exageraba, ahora deseaba en lo más profundo que la protegiese una vez más. Quería que le salvara para volver a casa y estar de nuevo en ese mundo feliz y cándido en el que siempre vivió.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entró a la habitación, la tomó por los hombros y la llevó hasta algún lugar. No había podido controlarse y finalmente el miedo que había estado acumulando a lo largo de este tiempo llegó al tope y la nubló y entorpeció por completo.

No fue muy conciente de lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió que alguien acariciaba su cuerpo sensible y una voz le murmuraba al oído. Aspiro complacido en el cuello perlado y ella sintió desagradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Una voz que había quedado grabada en su memoria, esa voz desagradable que había escuchado en el inicio de la verdadera pesadilla. Miró congelada, recostada en su sitio, a un hombre rubio y sumamente atractivo. Pero ella sabía era ruin y despreciable.

Pudo saberlo al notar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo lujurioso y perverso, disfrutando su debilidad. —Volvemos a encontrarnos, cariño. Eso significa algo —le decía en su oído y Bella le escuchaba inmóvil. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. —Estás mucho más preciosa y tentadora que la última vez —murmuró contra su cuello.

Tenía que reaccionar, tenía que hacer algo. Debía quitarse a este desgraciado de encima ya. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llevó sus manos al duro pecho del hombre e intento empujarlo para que se quitara de encima de ella, pero era inútil… Todo era inútil para ella. No podía salvarse. —Y-Ya b-basta… y-ya b-basta, p-por favor… S-Sólo q-quiero q-que termine esto… N-No q-quiero —deliraba Bella.

—Ya verás que lo disfrutas, cariño —le dijo al oído, sin detenerse en sus sucias acciones. Le obligó a abrir las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Pudo sentir que sus manos frías se internaban por el interior del vestido, recorriendo sus muslos y rozando la parte más íntima de Isabella. Todo esto era tan repugnante, pero no podía quitarse su peso de encima.

¿Por qué no podía luchar? ¿Por qué simplemente se quedaba mirando con terror todas las cosas que le hacían? ¿Por qué no intentaba salvarse? ¿Por qué no luchaba contra ese hombre y hacía todo lo posible por escapar de este lugar? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué lo único que hacía era lloriquear y temblar del miedo?

—Pero ¿qué carajos estás haciendo? —exclamó una atronadora voz, sumamente desafiante e intimidante. La reconoció, era la voz de Jane, la chica sin misericordia que le había arreglado. Estaba furiosa, pero al hombre no le importó, porque siguió tocándola. —Hijo de puta, ¿quién te crees?

El peso y la sensación de aquel hombre desaparecieron de repente, su vista estaba nublada pero mientras se incorporaba débilmente pudo ver que él estaba tirado en el suelo y Jane le miraba fuera de sus casillas. Ella debía de ser realmente fuerte, lo había comprobado al recibir su bofetada.

— ¿Qué cojones de pasa? —gritó él, levantándose en instantes. Él también parecía estar completamente furioso, le interrumpieron cuando estaba a punto de pasar lo que tanto había ansiado. Ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas y llenas de profundo resentimiento. Parecían ser igual de peligrosos.

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Quién te dijo que podías ponerle un dedo encima? —ladró Jane, refiriéndose a Bella. Estaba realmente fuera de sí, esto debía de haberla afectado demasiado. —Es mercancía, ¿no lo comprendes? Es _valiosa_ mercancía y tú estabas a punto de estropearla, estúpido. ¿Sabes lo furioso que se hubiese puesto Aro?

— ¿A mí qué me importa? Yo la quiero —exclamó él y Bella se encogió en donde estaba cuando él la señaló. La quería, la ansiaba desde la primera vez que le había visto y estuvo tan cerca de poder tenerla. Pero esa perra había intervenido, estaba totalmente furioso.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? Ya te has llevado a muchas y curiosamente no te han durado mucho —replicó Jane con desdén, su acento italiano era más evidente ahora. —No sé para qué la quieres. Además está fuera de tu alcance, tiene una cotización demasiado alta para un pobre perro como tú.

—Maldita perra… —comenzó a decir él, el rostro estaba crispado en rabia y se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña chica. Mientras que Jane chasqueaba los dedos. En cuestión de instantes unos hombres mucho más intimidantes y de apariencia más peligrosa que ese hombre aparecieron por la puerta y él se congeló en donde estaba. Jane sonrió complacida.

—Llévense a esta basura, ya no puede estar por aquí más. Estoy realmente harta de ti y creo que ya son suficientes excusas para poder echarte de aquí. No sabes respetar la mercancía, siempre lo dije —declaró ella. Los hombres de inmediato obedecieron y fueron por él, quien intentó resistirse en vano. Los gritos lastimeros y furiosos no pararon cuando salieron de la habitación arrastrándolo a la fuerza, hasta que se escuchó lo que parecía ser un tiro y todo se quedó en silencio.

Bella se abrazaba a sí misma y Jane se giró hacia ella, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de hablar. —Niña idiota, arruinarás el vestido. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, vamos —le gritó. Ella fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación buscando algo y regresó instantes después con una copa que contenía un líquido carmesí.

No de nuevo. No podía estarle haciendo esto de nuevo. Bella presentía ya lo que iba a pasar y miró con horror como le acercaba la copa con el contenido. —Oh, sí, te la tomarás. Estoy harta de ti y lo que menos quiero es obligarte a que lo tragues… Estoy segura de que no quieres problemas.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de súplica, pero como pensó hace algunos minutos, ella era malvada y no parecía tener sensibilidad por su sufrimiento. Vacilante tomó con temor la copa y se la llevó a los labios con premura, ignoró el fuerte y penetrante sabor del líquido y lo bebió hasta el fondo. —Buena chica —se echó a reír cruelmente.

No se sintió sorprendida cuando unos minutos después la sustancia comenzó a reaccionar en ella y empezó a sentirse algo mareada. La única diferencia era que no había pesadez ni nada por el estilo, sino al contrario, se sentía muy ligera y toda angustia se había disipado. ¿Qué le había pasado? Por enésima vez dejó de ser conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que seguía despierta. O eso aparentaba ser.

.

.

—Vaya, vaya, muchacho —dijo el viejo hombre soltando una carcajada ronca y mirando fijamente al joven que tenía enfrente. Dejó descansar el puro fino y se levantó para recibir al muchacho. —Creí que no vendrías…

—No, claro que no —respondió el muchacho cortésmente. Una leve y cortés sonrisa se dibujo en el usualmente frío y serio rostro pálido. El hombre viejo pero de aspecto sorprendentemente fuerte e imponente le dio un abrazo remarcado que mostraba respeto y algo de afecto. —Tenía muchos pendientes, mis disculpas, Aro.

En parte, no estaba mintiendo. Había tenido un montón de cosas qué hacer durante los últimos días, especialmente hoy, transacciones que vigilar, acordar y resolver, entre otros problemas que surgían muy a menudo. Lo típico del negocio. Esto le había hecho llegar algo atrasado a la 'reunión' que tenía con Aro Vulturi, uno de los más antiguos y cercanos colegas tanto del negocio como de la familia.

Edward no iba a negar que le tuviera un alto respeto, pero muchas de las tantas cosas que Aro dirigía se le ponían algo incómodo. Especialmente lo que se hacía aquí, en el lugar en donde era la reunión y a donde se había puesto un poco renuente a venir. Entre muchas de las tantas cosas a las que Aro se dedicaba, se encontraba la trata de blancas, algo que normalmente a Edward le era indiferente.

Pero estando aquí, ya le podía ser tan indiferente. Ver a esas visiblemente destrozadas chicas dopadas, a punto de ser vendidas a poderosos, pero depravados, hombres de negocios no muy limpios era algo muy abrumador. No era nadie para juzgar ni quejarse de este tipo de negocios, después de todo, ¿quién era para hacerlo? Sus actividades ilícitas no parecían ser mucho mejores que ésta.

Lo único era que el ver todo eso le recordaba el hecho de que tenía una hermana menor y aunque era imposible que algo así pasara, un sentimiento horrible le recorría al imaginarle en una situación como esta. Algo que era inevitable para él. Adoraba a su hermana y le horrorizaba que algo le pasase. Así que… prefería mantenerse al margen de esto. No eran sus asuntos.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, muchacho —replicó Aro con una sonrisa mientras invitaba a Edward a pasar a la pequeña y ostentosa estancia en donde se encontraban. Sólo los más cercanos colegas eran los que podían estar cerca de Aro, además de sus hermanas, claro. Se encontraban allí y Edward los saludó a todos con un gesto cortés.

De allí en fuera comenzaron a hablar de negocios, sobre todo problemas, ese era el punto, ¿no? Últimamente estaban teniendo muchos problemas, debido a que ciertas familias enemigas estaban metiéndose en los negocios. Entre ellas se encontraba el clan Black, el cual siempre había sido enemigo de los Vulturi. Las enemistades habían iniciado desde Ephraim Black, el antiguo líder de la familia, y aunque Aro en un principio se vio favorecido por la muerte de este, su hijo Billy Black tomó el liderazgo de la familia y se volvió más problemática que nunca.

Jane Vulturi, una de las más cercanas y favoritas aliadas de Aro, casi como su hija, entró en ese momento. Llevaban unas horas hablando y ella como de costumbre entraba a darle los informes a Aro. Ella se acercó y comenzó a informarle. Antes de que ella se fuera él sonrió espléndidamente. Edward a veces se preguntaba cómo podía trabajar en algo como esto, siendo ella misma mujer, debía de serle totalmente fiel a Aro para hacerlo… o su corazón e instinto de mujer debían de estar realmente congelados, como aparentaba.

—Mi querida Jane me informa que tenemos una adquisición muy especial esta noche —dijo de pronto él. Edward no le prestó mucha atención, desde ya sabía el punto de sus palabras. A lo que se estaba refiriendo y definitivamente no estaba interesado. Instantes después de que terminara de hablar, Demetri uno de los guardias y súbditos más cercanos hizo aparición con lo que debía de ser uno de los 'regalitos' o adquisiciones especiales de Aro.

Aro solía ofrecer sus mejores adquisiciones o regalos, como los llamaba, cada vez que había una reunión aquí. Según él había dicho que éramos clientes especiales, por lo que nos mostraba las mejores mercancías antes de sacarlas con los clientes menos aventajados. Las mejores mercancías significaban para todos aquí las chicas virginales. La pureza era lo más valioso en este negocio. Edward había rechazo cortésmente muchas de las ofertas de Aro, intentado dejar claro que no le interesaban en este tipo de 'compras'.

Y de nuevo, era el menos indicado para criticar, pero prefería mantenerse a la raya. Podía conseguir a cualquier mujer y tomarla hasta el cansancio —que al final esa era la razón principal de este negocio— sin necesidad de comprar a una chica desafortunada y menor que él.

En ese momento él echó un rápido vistazo sin mucho interés a las dos personas que acaban de entrar, el imponente de Demetri llevaba por los hombros a una chica muy pequeña y menuda. Lo primero que pudo pensar Edward fue que ella se veía demasiado frágil y delicada. Por su piel tan traslúcida y delicada como la de la porcelana y sus cabellos castaños de color marrón oscuro cayendo por sus hombros y formando rizos naturales, enmarcando su rostro y dándole un aspecto más sobresaliente, le pareció una muy bonita y frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento si Demetri dejaba de sostenerla o con esos hombros caídos, como si esperara que una corriente de aire la derrumbara. Llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido azul que hacía que contrastara con su cabello marrón y su piel de porcelana. Le quedaba estupendo. No tenía más de dieciocho años. Podía verlo por el vestido ajustado, que enmarcaba sus curvas.

El trasero pequeño y firme, el vestido dejando ver por completo los delgados y aún más pálidos muslos, las caderas un poco estrechas, la cintura sin duda muy marcada y el vientre plano. Los pequeños montículos en su pecho no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, todavía no estaban maduros. Pero sobre todo su rostro que, aunque llevaba la cabeza algo caída, pudo ver.

Era igual o más delicado que su cuerpo, con forma de corazón. Sus pequeños, carnosos y rosados labios estaban entreabiertos, pequeña las mejillas curiosamente matizadas de un rojizo claro, que a pesar de lo tenue que era resaltaba en su pálida piel. Y sus ojos, que en este momento estaban opacos y totalmente perdidos en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí.

Sin duda no era la mujer más hermosa o perfecta que había visto. No era un viejo, pero tampoco es como si le gustasen o excitaran las chicas menores como ocurría con la mayoría de aquí. En ese momento pensó que había estado con mejores, con buenas proporciones y curvas maduras, que aunque no en todos los casos eran naturales, a la hora de la acción no importaba. Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de ver a esa chica. Y… ¿desearla? No sabía si esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que provocó en él.

O probablemente era fascinación… o curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que le llamaba la atención era la pureza que emanaba. Una candidez que sin duda nunca había visto en ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado. Una fragilidad que destilaba por cada poro de su piel y una candidez que podía ver en ese pequeño rostro de aspecto quizás todavía infantil.

Y mientras notaba como los otros de los hombres que estaban en la estancia miraban con avidez a esa pequeña chica virginal y totalmente dopada, sintió como si no quisiera que esa pureza perteneciera a otra persona que no fuera él. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Hasta qué punto le había fascinado esta chica? ¿Tan así para que olvidara que en los últimos años se había abstenido de ser partícipe de este tipo de negocios?

— ¿Qué me dices, muchacho? —inquirió Aro, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Edward. Se sintió aludido, podía sentir su mirada inspeccionándole mientras el cobrizo seguía viendo a esa chica perdida, con los brazos caídos y a punto de colapsar por la droga. —Sin duda es una chica muy hermosa, ¿no te interesa? No sabes cuánto apreciaría que algún día aceptaras uno de mis regalos…

Edward no supo que contestar. En ese momento le invadieron una confusión y frustración sumamente molestas. No era tan complicado, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Una parte de él decía que simplemente debía de olvidarse de esa chica y continuar con esa 'moral' que se había impuesto, pero otra le decía que tomara a esa pequeña muñeca y la guardara en un lugar en donde nadie más aparte de él pudiese tocarla y disfrutarla.

—Vaya, Edward, entiendo… —dijo Aro con indulgencia. Lo había esperado después de todo. Se comenzó a sentir un poco de interés por parte de algunos socios en el lugar. Esto irritó y le frustró. — ¿A nadie le interesa esta muñequita?

_Muñequita. _

—Sabes, Aro, creo… que me interesa —intervino Edward con un poco de trabajo, cuidadoso. Aro le miró sorprendido por unos instantes, pero instantes después pareció muy complacido. Incluso Jane, que estaba al lado de él, alzo una ceja, pero a Edward no le importó.

—Eso es excelente —alabó Aro, con complacencia. Y sonrió. En cuestión de instantes —si Edward hubiese querido arrepentirse, aunque no estaba seguro ni de eso— Demetri desapareció con la chica. Jane también lo hizo. Después de eso Edward se vio inmiscuido en charla de negocios y tratos.

**|Nota de Autor:**

**+U**ff, ¿qué me dicen? Tardé un poco porque perdí el capítulo, no le encontraba entre mis montones de documentos. Por fin lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no estén decepcionadas o algo así. También espero haber dejado claro algo respecto a la actitud o personalidad (ni sé xD) de Edward. Intento que sea Dark Edward, pero que conserve algunas cosas del Edward que conocemos. Ya lo intentaré hacer ver con el resto de los capítulos, porque no sé explicarme. Ojalá también haya podido lograr transmitir el tipo de atracción que siente Edward hacia Bella. En fin, ya lo dirán.

Agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews! (:

Nos vemos,

**Leon.  
Viernes 21 de enero de 2011. **


	4. · Capítulo IV: Descontrol ·

**|Demasiadas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios (Leo y me encanta cada unjo de ellos (:): ale Wendy: EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON; Hime-chan n n; esme; ADICULLEN Aleisa Black KellyFG MarCullen20 HippieLucy lax gabytaxx K y Edward Cullen Forever viszed YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa yoya11 B. Vi naddia-of-pattz zujeyane vale9315 vero; I am a bad daughter; darky1995 Suiza19 blum; Dark Thalassa Mary de cullen Rose Nightmare Aiiram ThoraPoison . Angel Delirium.-. . TOXICULLEN Deathxrevenge sophia18 gpattz lizitablackswan Pacita Delitah Cullen .**

**.**

**.:: Doll Is Mine ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Descontrol**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**E**l terrible dolor de cabeza volvió a regresar. Las fuertes punzadas y las terribles sensaciones de desorientación. ¿Y ahora en dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría pasando? Tenía un desfiladero de recuerdos muy vagos y borrosos que no alcanzaba a comprender. Y ahora mismo se le hacía algo complicado pensar. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Volvió a encontrarse con oscuridad cuando abrió los ojos.

Pero, para su sorpresa, esta vez no estaba maniatada. La sensación de dolor y picazón en las muñecas era la única señal que habían dejado las cuerdas que alguna vez estuvieron allí. Sin pensarlo llevó sus manos a su rostro, dispuesta a quitarse esa venda. Debía de ver lo que fuese que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su pequeño cuerpo se congeló y tensó al escuchar una voz totalmente desconocida a su lado.

La sintió como seda o terciopelo en su piel. Provocó que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran y algo en su interior se estremeciera. Había que admitirlo: era muy… hermosa. Quizá inconscientemente seductora bajo ese frío y sumamente intimidante tono. —Deja eso allí, muñeca.

Sus manos temblorosas bajaron lentamente hasta quedar unidas en su regazo. Se quedó muy quieta allí y tragó saliva audiblemente. Se sentía realmente débil, muy cansada y ese dolor de cabeza parecía que se venía haciendo más y más intenso, pero realmente no importaba. Seguía siendo prisionera de estas personas. E intentó no ponerse más nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el interior de un auto.

Eso le decía que probablemente la llevarían a otro lado, pero no quería pensarlo. Quería simplemente imaginarse que no estaba allí, que estaba muy lejos o que volvía a estar en la ensoñación de hace algunos minutos. Pero no pudo. Podía sentir la mirada de quien fuese él sobre ella, como perforándole. Quiso abrazarse a sí misma, pero temía moverse. Se quedó rígida todo el tiempo.

Finalmente después de un rato del que ella perdió noción debido a su nerviosismo, el auto en donde estaba se detuvo. Su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? Escuchó movimientos a su lado y se sobresaltó cuando en instantes unas gélidas manos le tomaron el brazo con algo de delicadeza y le 'obligaban' a bajar.

Pero en cuanto ella dio un vacilante y tembloroso paso, sintió que el suelo perdía estabilidad y de nuevo agradeció el tener puesta esta cosa en los ojos. No le hubiese agradado la sensación del suelo acercándose a su rostro y el mundo perdiendo nitidez. Alguien le agarró más firmemente el brazo, impidiendo que fuese a estampar como el suelo.

Jadeó cuando alguien repentinamente la cargó sin ningún esfuerzo y la llevó hacia algún lugar como si se tratase de una pluma o algo por el estilo. Podía sentir sus frías manos en sus piernas descubiertas y tuvo mucho más miedo. Después de algunos minutos en los que no supo nada, sintió una superficie blanda y suave bajo sus desnudas piernas.

Se quedó sentada allí, sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua. Se sintió realmente tonta, pero hasta la respiración aguantó por unos segundos. Y cuando no pudo hacerlo más, trato de respirar haciendo el menor ruido posible. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero aún podía sentir la mirada de la persona que le había traído aquí. Algo le decía que mientras estuvo drogada esos infames desgraciados le habían vendido por fin. Este… este degenerado debía de ser su 'dueño'.

—Desnúdate —escuchó ordenar roncamente desde algún punto de la habitación de nuevo a esa sedosa y hermosa voz. Se quedó congelada en su sitio, después de haber asimilado esa simple palabra. No quiso moverse y simplemente se mordió el labio queriendo contener los nuevos sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Él observó ese gesto desesperado y se sintió muchísimo más tentado que nunca. Sólo le estaba provocando más y más.

Ella obviamente no lo hacía con esa intención, debía de estar aterrorizada, pero ese gesto sólo había logrado desearle más y más. —¿No me oíste, _muñeca_? —volvió a decir, enfatizando la última palabra con ironía, aunque sin pensar realmente en sus palabras. Realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y a pesar de ello lograba sorprenderse a sí mismo, porque desconocía por completo su comportamiento. ¿Tan ansioso le ponía esta niña? —Dudo que quieras que te ayude a quitarte ese lindo vestido.

Isabella, que siguió totalmente de piedra durante todo este tiempo, con el corazón a punto de estallar, el cuerpo tembloroso y la garganta adolorida por aguantar los sollozos, se desesperó y desconsoló totalmente. No tenía elección. Debía de hacerlo. Debía de tragarse ese miedo y su dignidad. La inocencia y felicidad había acabado, ahora sería sumida a un mundo horrible en donde acabarían con todo lo que fue y no tenía modo de salvarse a sí misma. ¿Qué importaba ya? Si se resistía sería mucho más horrible de lo que ya sería.

Más temblorosa que nunca se levantó de en donde estaba, sintiéndose aún desorientada por la venda en los ojos, y llevó los dedos temblorosos al cierre del costado del vestido. Comenzó a bajarlo, sintiendo como este dejaba de ceñir contra su cuerpo, lo estaba haciendo lo más lento posible. Soltó un grito cuando repentinamente sintió un cuerpo contra el suyo, un cuerpo muy grande y duro, le hizo caer de nuevo a la cama, esta vez acostada. No contuvo más los sollozos cuando lo sintió esta vez encima suyo, unas manos frenéticas rompieron el vestido. No podía resistirse más. De repente todo dejó de existir, todo pensamiento coherente fue sustituido por un deseo inhumano de poseerla ahora mismo al comenzar a entrever ese pequeño cuerpo.

Su sostén quedó expuesto y ella por instinto llevó las manos para luchar contra ese hombre, el pánico se había apoderado de ella y la resignación que instantes antes quiso tener había desaparecido. Pero era demasiado fuerte, le agarró las manos en un puño colocándoselas encima de su cabeza y revolvió su pequeño debajo de él indefensa y lloró desesperadamente cuando sintió su frío hálito contra la piel de su cuello. —Eres realmente… ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que me tientas haciendo esas cosas? —le expresó al oído, mientras Bella lloraba desesperadamente. —¿Qué carajos me haces? —se dijo a sí mismo. Soltó un gritito desesperado.

El fuerte aroma a fresas le embriagó totalmente, en ese momento recorrió con los labios el suave y pálido cuello. También allí olía deliciosa y penetrantemente. Bella siguió llorando escandalosamente. Él se había salido de control. Comenzó a besarle furiosamente el cuello y ella soltó gritos. Parecía como si su lucha fuera nula. No servía de nada, porque no quiso detenerse y siguió besándola descontroladamente.

Sus manos ávidas recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, olvidando por completo sus zarandeos y forcejeos inútiles. Finalmente el cuerpo de ella quedó tenso, pero quieto, porque quedó totalmente agotada. No quiso moverse más y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar que nada de esto estaba pasando. Pero sentía la fría humedad y el frío toque indeseado en sus muslos.

Después de a lo que ella le parecieron eternidades, él se detuvo. Reaccionó y la conciencia sobresalió al instinto animal que se había apoderado de él. La niña que tenía debajo de él lloraba desesperadamente y soltaba lastimeros sollozos. Su rostro estaba desencajado por terror y tortura que le estaba provocando en esos momentos. Simplemente ella le había tentado demasiado… le sacó fuera de control. Pero él no era así.

Al menos no cuando estaba haciéndoselo a alguien que no lo había pedido. Él no era un violador. Los violadores eran unos cabrones que no merecían vivir. Y aunque había hecho tantas cosas malas que seguramente se iría al averno, jamás violaría. Aunque sus instintos y deseo carnal se lo suplicaran. No podía. Quizá si lo hiciese no podría volver a ver a Alice a los ojos.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y tembló en su intento de controlarse un poco. Soltó sus manos e intentó ignorar las marcas rojas que había dejado. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió al rostro de ella y le quitó la venda que todavía había tenido durante todo este tiempo en los ojos. Se maravilló pero a la vez se frustró cuando vio de nuevo esos ojos achocolatados. Estaban extrañamente brillantes, por las lágrimas y por el horror.

Ella se había quedado petrificada mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía encima. Podría decir tantas cosas de él, poner miles de adjetivos y palabras hermosas para describirlo, pero ahora mismo no estaba en la mejor situación para hacerlo. Y ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Si estuviese en otro lado probablemente utilizaría las palabras más hermosas para describir su perfección. Sólo sabía que el alborotado cabello del color más extraño que había visto, con un matiz que estaba entre el rojizo y el marrón, fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Y aquellos ojos verdes y con un inusitado brillo de irracionalidad. Estaban oscuros. Podía ver el hambre en ellos. Hambre por algo que definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, mientras él intentaba tranquilizarse. Pero no podía con ella mirándole de esa manera. Ni mucho menos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se quitó de encima de ella y se apartó, dándose cuenta de que le había dejado simplemente en ropa interior. El vestido estaba técnicamente destrozado, los restos apenas y le cubrían las caderas. Y podía ver de nuevo esos delicados montes… Demonios. No podía tentarse de nuevo.

Como pudo fue a sacar algo para que se cubriera, apretó los labios cuando ella todavía seguía encogida y temblorosa en donde le había dejado. Sus ojos seguían brillando con vergüenza, pero mucho más horror. Le vio tragar saliva cuando volvió acercarse a ella. Seguía llorando escandalosamente. Simplemente le tendió la prenda y se marchó a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando a una asustada y confundida Bella.

Sus sollozos y chillidos no habían pasado. Seguía temblando incontrolablemente y el corazón le latía erráticamente por el horror que se había llevado. Estuvo a punto de ser violada. Pero él no lo hizo por alguna razón. Y esta vez no quiso ni preguntarse la razón, porque probablemente terminaría por hacerlo. Y entonces allí culminaría el peor día de su vida… Hasta ahora. Miró el vestido que le había destrozado aquel… hombre.

Le había dado lo que parecía ser una camisa suya. Realmente no quería usarla, pero prefería estar con ella a seguir con este vestido que ahora tapaba mucho menos de lo que originalmente había hecho. Estaba prácticamente roto a la mitad. Se había descontrolado tanto. Aún podía sentir las bruscas y furiosas caricias en su cuerpo y los besos en su cuello, como si hubiese estado poseído por un instinto animal.

Se quitó el vestido todavía temblando un poco y se puso la camisa. Cuando la abrochó, no se sintió muy aliviada. Esta le cubría de la misma manera que el vestido las piernas. O sea nada. Pero eso ya no importaba. Nada importaba realmente. Porque, aunque no sabía que le pasaría ahora, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Estaba con un completo desconocido que le había comprado para usarla sexualmente y aunque por alguna extraña razón había parado, ya pudo darse un visto bueno de que cómo iba a ser usada. Era tan… repugnante.

Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer con desgana en la enorme cama. Aunque eso no tranquilizó los escalofríos y espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo y los sollozos también. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Pero él no volvió, para su minúsculo alivio. No volvió aparecerse y ella estuvo rota y sola en aquella habitación.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados firmemente y no separó las rodillas de su cuerpo durante un buen rato. Pensó en Renée, en Charlie, en todas las personas queridas que había dejado atrás. Alguna vez pensó que no eran muchas, y que estaba totalmente sola, pero ahora que había estado pensando en todas ellas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Quizá no eran muchísimas, pero pensando en cada una de ellas se daba cuenta de lo valiosas que eran. Y de lo mucho que las extrañaría. De lo mucho que les necesitaba.

Pero sobre todo a Renée y Charlie. ¿Cómo estaría mamá en estos momentos? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Bueno, eso no era difícil de imaginar. Totalmente destrozada, con el alma en un hilo, llorando desesperada e intentando localizarla inútilmente, porque estaba tan lejos. Ahora mismo no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero la última vez que supo, en Italia.

.

.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y tiró de sus cabellos, de nuevo intentando deshacerse de esa frustración y… rabia que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Aunque en realidad eso era obvio. Estuvo a punto de tomarla a la fuerza. Arrancar esa pureza que tanto le había atraído. Lo que más le importaba era, ¿por qué le había pasado eso?

Cuando reproducía las vívidas imágenes de lo que hizo se desconocía totalmente. Esa chica realmente era un peligro para él. Había algo en ella, que iba más allá de esa inocencia, que le atraía irrevocablemente y le volvía loco. Tal como había pasado anteriormente. Olvidó por un momento quién era, esa absurda moral y la conciencia y en su mente sólo estuvo vivo el pensamiento de tomar esa inocencia y a esa muñeca hasta el cansancio.

Tendría que soportarlo. Y además de eso, intentar ver qué era lo que tenía aquella chica que le atraía. ¿El físico sería? No lo creía muy probable. La muñequita era un encanto, pero sabía muy bien que sus tipos siempre habían sido mujeres maduras. Y esa definitivamente no lo era. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Lo averiguaría. No la dejaría hasta lograrlo.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, algo confundida. Una vez que las imágenes de su alrededor se volvieron nítidas observó en dónde estaba. Una habitación demasiado ostentosa y enorme. Quizá la más enorme que había visto. El tipo de habitación que tenía alguien quien sin duda tenía mucho dinero.

Estaba sentada en una enorme cama también. La cama más suave, blanda y cómoda en la que había estado. Pero cuando vio el vestido roto en el suelo y la camisa de hombre que traía puesta, los recuerdos que su mente por piedad misma había querido dejar a un lado por unos momentos, volvieron. Ya ni siquiera quiso admirar el lugar. Se sintió algo adolorida del cuerpo. Se miró las manos y vio que en sus muñecas aún tenía las pruebas de la fuerza que él había aplicado para domarla. Hematomas muy marcados.

Miró paranoica a su alrededor y se alivió un poco al ver que no había nadie. Ese hombre no estaba. Algo le decía que no había vuelto desde… lo que había pasado esa vez. Ya ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo. Pero, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. Sus ojos por instintos buscaron y cuando vislumbraron una ventana al otro lado de la habitación, ella se bajó silenciosamente de donde estaba y fue hacia ella.

Apartó las gruesas cortinas y se asomó por la enorme ventana. Era de día. Y la esperanza minúscula que se había formado en ella desapareció. No había forma de salir de allí. Había barrotes. Le hubiese gustado saltar y aunque viendo la altura en la que se encontraba seguramente hubiese muerto, no le importaba. Era una buena manera de salvarse de esto. La casa debía de estar muy oculta en el bosque o algo así. No había forma de pedir ayuda.

Buscó también en la ostentosa habitación y no encontró nada de utilidad. Se fue a sentar en uno de los rincones de la enorme habitación cuando se dio por rendida. Estaba atrapada aquí. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo sería así. Probablemente esta habitación sería como su jaula. De nuevo se abrazó a sí misma y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, las lágrimas de nuevo escurriendo por sus mejillas.

De nuevo abrió los ojos. Y esta vez un dolor agudo de cabeza le acompañó. ¿De nuevo se había quedado dormida? Levantó la cabeza, que había estado todavía escondida entre sus piernas, y sintió dolor y a la vez alivió en el cuello. Estiró las piernas también adoloridas. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había estado en esta incómoda posición. Miró alrededor de la habitación, no había nadie de nuevo.

Todo estaba igual que antes de que se durmiera… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. El único cambió en la habitación es que había una bandeja con… comida. De repente algo se iluminó en su interior… No había comido desde que había empezado esta pesadilla. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la mayor parte lo pasó inconsciente. Obviamente el no haber comido desde hace mucho tiempo, era la razón por la que se sentía tan… débil.

Caminó con cautela a la mesa en donde estaba la bandeja y miró. Tenía algo de temor, no sabía realmente si quería comer o no, pero ahora que estaba _un poquísimo_ tranquila, su estómago reclamaba algo de alimento. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que nada peor podía pasar. Probablemente eso la mataría y acabaría con todo. Comenzó a devorarla y se maravilló por su sabor. Una vez que la hubo terminado, se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana.

Un enorme muro debía de rodear la casa, que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Se preguntó por qué. Pero el hecho de que estos factores afirmaran que le sería imposible escapar, sólo le deprimió y angustió más. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría? Seguía preguntándose. De nuevo fue a sentarse al rincón, por más estúpido que sonara se sentía 'protegida' estando allí. Se quedó mortificándose por un buen rato y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, su cuerpo se puso en alerta, cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta.

Se volvió rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer entrar a la habitación. ¿Quién era ella? No parecía ser mucho más mayor que ella. Era algo joven. No tenía un aspecto amenazante o intimidante como ese hombre. Sus cabellos eran de castaño claro y sus ojos oscuros, también era algo morena. De hecho le miró con gesto amable y sonrió tímidamente.

Bella se relajó sin poder evitarlo al verla. No parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño. Simplemente se preguntó el porqué estaría aquí. ¿O estaría enterada de lo que le estaba sucediendo? Sin embargo no quiso atreverse a preguntar. Ni siquiera sabía si debería de hablarle.

—Me alegro que haya comido —expresó ella amablemente, mientras se apuraba a recoger la bandeja ahora sólo con un plato vacío. —Se le veía demasiado débil. Y al señor no le hubiese gustado que la rechazase.

—¿El señor? —se atrevió a preguntar intrigada. Pero ella no contestó, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír brevemente.

—¿No hay nada que necesite, señorita?

—Yo… —Bella prefirió negar con la cabeza. Sería demasiado obvio y estúpido pensar que si le pidiese a esa chica que le ayudara a salir de aquí lo hiciese. Ella se excusó con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación. Bella volvió a quedarse sola en la habitación, ahora con muchas más preocupaciones en la cabeza.

Las manos le temblaron y prefirió irse a sentar de nuevo al rincón. Después de lo que le parecieron eternidades, comenzó a desesperarse y a deprimirse de nuevo. Quería sumirse en un sueño profundo, pero no parecía estar cansada ya. No había ninguna forma de poder evitar esta horrible situación. Y de nuevo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de nuevo alguien entró a la habitación.

El pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, el corazón se le constriñó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio de nuevo a ese hombre. De nuevo, ahora con más claridad, se dio cuenta de lo hermoso y perfecto que parecía ser. Un hombre que a cualquiera, incluso a ella misma, podría parecerle todo un encanto. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la situación y la mirada gélida e intimidante, definitivamente no podía ser así.

Instintivamente volvió a abrazarse a sí misma y a pegarse imposiblemente a la pared, sabiendo que seguramente venía a hacerle daño ahora sí. Él siguió mirándole fijamente y se echó a reír, aunque era una risa fría y sin humor. Sin embargo resultaba música, como una muy hermosa pieza clásica. Seguramente hubiese sido mucho más musical si fuera alegre. —Descuida, muñeca, no voy a hacerte daño.

Cuando escuchó sus palabras tuvo unas extrañas ganas de gritarle que se fuera al carajo, porque era obvio que no eran verdad, pero prefirió tragar saliva, como si se estuviese tragando esas mismas palabras. Probablemente si lo hacía él le golpearía o algo así. Se quedó callada. No quiso moverse. Sin embargo él siguió mirándole fijamente, como estudiándole. Se encogió más y casi hundía la cabeza entre las rodillas. No le gustaba que le mirara tanto.

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes? —dijo repentinamente y ella casi quiso gritarle de nuevo. Él se dio cuenta de que eso había sido una pregunta muy estúpida. La más estúpida de todas. Obviamente la niña le tenía miedo. Pero quería que dijera algo, no que simplemente estuviese allí encogida sin hacer nada. Le frustraba demasiado. —Escucha… —comenzó. Se apretó la nariz intentando formar las siguientes palabras que tanto trabajo le costaba formular. —No… No quería hacerte eso, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ninguna intención de… abusar de ti.

Bella por primera vez en mucho rato, dejó el miedo de lado. Este pasó a ser sustituido por la incredulidad y rabia. ¿Qué no tenía intenciones de abusar de ella? Sí, y un carajo. No por nada le había comprado. —No te creo nada —musitó con voz temblorosa. Él se sorprendió de escuchar su voz.

Parecía ser tan delicada como ella. Muy suave. Y a pesar de lo suave, pudo detectar la rabia y un poco de miedo en ella. —Es verdad. No soy un violador, muñeca.

—¿Entonces…? —comenzó a decir ella mordazmente. Pero no se atrevía a decir esas palabras horribles. Sólo le provocaban sentir como si un ladrillo le estuviese bajando por la garganta. Casi quiso rodar los ojos, pero esta no era cualquier plática. —¿Por qué… por qué me compraste si no es por eso?

—No lo sé. Aún me lo pregunto.

—¿Q-Qué? —jadeó Bella. Ya no estaba tan temerosa como antes. Al menos parecía que ese tipo no iba ah hacerle nada… por ahora. Él se había quedado pensativo y esas palabras le sonaron más una respuesta para él mismo que para ella. Y él eso mismo se preguntaba. No estaba seguro de la razón por la que lo había hecho.

—No lo sé —replicó, esta vez más fuerte y fríamente. Le provocaba escalofríos, como si seda fina estuviese recorriendo su piel. Era una voz muy hermosa. —Pero deberías de estar agradecida.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bella esta vez. Escandalizada. Furiosa por sus palabras. ¿Por qué decía algo como eso? Eran sandeces. Por supuesto que jamás podría estar agradecida por algo así. Era obvio y si él pensaba algo como eso estaba completamente idiota.

—Lo que oyes, muñeca. Gracias a mí no amaneciste en la cama de un viejo verde —replicó fríamente. Bella en ese momento bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, ante el significado de sus palabras. —¿O hubieses preferido eso? Seguramente se hubiera dado un buen festín contigo —añadió, sin humor.

—De todas formas tú lo harás —replicó Bella con voz ahogada.

—Ya te dije que no tengo intención de hacerlo, no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo —contradijo con exasperación. «_Al menos, no por la fuerza y no todavía»_, pensó en su fuero interno y se reprendió por esos pensamientos. Vio con timidez que de nuevo se llevaba una de sus manos a la nariz y se apretaba el puente, parecía realmente frustrado. Intentaba pensar con claridad.

—Sigo sin entender entonces para qué me… compraste —dijo de mala gana Bella. Estaba comenzando a molestarse realmente. Ese hombre era un desvergonzado. Ni siquiera quería admitir que estaba ansioso por tomarla. —Nadie gasta… tanto dinero sin razón alguna —masculló.

—Tómalo como un favor... En ese lugar no hay hombres muy decentes. Y no hay nada más placentero para un hombre que quitarle la virginidad a una mujer. Es algo tan deleitable y grande para el ego. Y si se trata de alguien tan joven… mucho mejor —Las mejillas ardieron más y se sintió más incómoda.

—¿Y te incluyes entre ellos? —musitó Bella con cautela. Dirigió una tímida mirada hacia ese hombre. Parecía una estatua, sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los lujosos sillones que estaban al otro lado de la habitación y mirándole inexpresivamente. Desvió su mirada de nuevo al suelo que tenía enfrente.

—No lo sé, quizá. No es como si me metiera con… niñas todo el tiempo —No sabía realmente qué pensar de sí mismo. Al menos no era un viejo verde. Pero mientras miraba las piernas descubiertas de esa niña pensó que probablemente tampoco sería muy decente de su parte acabar con esa pureza que tanto deseaba.

Y ella no lo comprendió. No comprendió su razón y probablemente no lo haría. Y entonces ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué haría con ella, si supuestamente no la tomaría? ¿La tendría de adorno aquí? Todo resultaba tan estúpido que ni ella misma, siendo tan tonta, se lo creía. Debió de haber pagado un montonal de dinero por ella y nadie, nadie, gastaba dinero sabiendo que no habría ningún beneficio.

—Entonces no entiendo qué hacías en un lugar como ese, si no te gustan las niñas… —masculló Bella, enfatizando con furia la última palabra. Las palabras de este tipo realmente le hacían enfadar. Era un hipócrita pervertido. Pudo escuchar su suspiro exasperado. Pero no le contestó.

—Dime tu nombre. -—Recordó de repente, después de un rato. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el nombre de esa niña. Ni mucho menos su edad. Aunque seguía dudando si quería saber lo último. Bella dudó, prefería ahorrárselo. No quería que supiese nada de ella. ¿Para qué querría saberlo?

—No te pasará nada por decírmelo, cariño —añadió mordaz.

—Bella… —aunque lo dijo tan bajo que no estuvo segura de que lo hubiese escuchado. «_Bella_… _Un nombre muy adecuado, por supuesto»_, pensó con ironía Edward. Pero ese debía de ser un sobrenombre.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella —murmuró, mirando al suelo. Pero se arrepintió, no querría que le llamase por su nombre. No quería que supiese nada de ella y sin embargo ya le había dicho como le gustaba que le llamaran. Que idiotez.

—_Bella_… —dijo esta vez en voz alta. Escalofríos extraños y ajenos le recorrieron. No le gustó lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios, pero había admitirlo, sonaba muy bien. Bella miró sorprendida mientras él se levantaba de en donde había estado y sin otra palabra más salió de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada que hizo que permaneciera congelada en su rincón.

**|Nota de Autor:**

Pues, díganme qué piensan. ¿Les gustó? Fue un poco extraño y algo difícil escribir este capítulo. Bueno, en realidad lo escribí rápido, pero estuve releyéndolo (ya superé mi aversión por leer mis propias historias) y sentía como que no quedaba claro. Le faltaba algo, no sé. Finalmente decidí dejarlo así, sólo le cambié unas cosas. Les suplico: Comenten. xD. Muero por saber lo que piensan.

Por cierto, adoré un review de una chica que entendió totalmente, Vero, (lo dijo con esas palabras que no pude decir yo) la manera de pensar de Edward y sus razones para desear a Bella. Me alivió saber que dejé más o menos clara la imagen de Edward, aunque se irá aclarando más a lo largo de la historia. xD. Por cierto, también cabe destacar que Bella no siempre será la frágil chica sumisa, también tendrá momentos en los que encarará a Edward y eso, creo que en este capítulo lo hizo, no lo sé xP¡Gracias por todo!

Ains, estoy alargando demasiado la nota. Otra cosa que me preguntaba, y me pusieron en un review, y que también llegué a pensar mientras escribía el capítulo, es… ¿Sería mejor en primera persona? Es decir, lo típico, Bella PoV y eso. Nunca es tarde para cambiarlo. Quizá así sería más profundo… o no sé si esté bien así. Las dos maneras me gustan xD.

Adieu y que Edward les acompañe,

**Leon  
Miércoles 3 de febrero 2011. **


	5. · Capítulo V: Tropiezo ·

******|Demasiadas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios (Leo y me encanta cada unjo de ellos (:): Pacita Delitah Cullen; La chica del gorro azul.; teishi darky1995; . Angel Delirium.-.; Deathxrevenge; sophia18; ThoraPoison; picDake; ZeriCullen; beakis; TOXICULLEN; RociRadcliffe; vero; lizzy90; K y Edward Cullen Forever; mamicullen; naddia-of-pattz; gpattz; zujeyane; MarCullen20; Aangie Black; sandra32321; lax gabytaxx; CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie; ADICULLEN; Hime-chan n n; samory; twilighter; Marylouu; Tata XOXO; PRISGPE; the rainbowgirl; belly bells cullen- salvatore; elpilau; The lost Juliet; cremita; Rei Hino Cullen; gatitamoon; Luz Cullen Chiba. **  


**.**

**.:: Doll Is Mine ::.**

** Capítulo V:**

**Tropiezo**

**(****.**

* * *

.

_«I must say  
this love hasn't changed me  
cause I feel fine»  
_

_._

* * *

**¿E**n verdad estaba comportándose de esta manera? ¿Cómo un simple y tonto adolescente? Porque sí, parecía un adolescente excitándose de esa manera y sintiéndose deseoso de estar lo más cerca posible de esa pequeña. La deseaba demasiado, demasiado para su propio bien y para su propia voluntad. No le gustaba sentirse así. Se sentía patético y vulnerable. Vulnerable porque es niña le hacía desear hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás habría hecho.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus intentos, no había podido dirigir miradas fijas hacia esa pequeña adolescente arrinconada en su habitación. Ella había estado tan tentadora en esa camisa suya. Ahora pensaba que no fue tan buena idea dársela, porque comenzaba a imaginar cosas que no eran nada buenas… Ella estando con una de sus camisas después de una situación mucho menos tensa y nada decente.

Y ésta dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus delgadas y hermosas piernas, tan pálidas y de suave apariencia como el resto de su cuerpo. Si el vestido había sido tentador, esto lo era más. Y no había ayudado el hecho de que se hubiese abrazado a sí misma y hubiera podido vislumbrar un poco las pantaletas que traía.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, sino las palabras de esa niña. Se empeñaba en creer y hacerle creer a él también que era un depravado, como los sujetos que acostumbraban los lugares en donde le había encontrado. No, él no podía compararse con uno. Ni siquiera hubiese puesto un pie de no haber sido por la reunión de Aro… y ahora no estaría allí estando de obstinada, sino desvirgada en la cama de algún violador.

No era un violador. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la poca conciencia que le quedaba no le permitió hacerlo. Estaba condenado al averno, por todo, menos por ser un violador. Eso jamás. Y a pesar de que había intentado hacérselo saber a _Bella_, ella no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Ya lo vería con el tiempo…

¿Con el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendría encerrada aquí? Ni siquiera lo sabía, no había pensado en ello. Simplemente la deseó en instantes, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

.

.

Bella volvió a sobresaltarse cuando la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba arrinconada se abrió de nuevo. ¿Sería de nuevo él? Pero, ¿ahora qué diablos querría? Se preguntaba Bella. Sólo sabía que no tenía muchas ganas de verle de nuevo la cara, ni de sentir su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo semi desnudo. Era simplemente demasiado intimidante y fría. No podía con ella y lo peor era que sentía unas tremendas ganas de ver su angelical rostro.

Pero no. No era él.

Se sorprendió y alivió cuando vio a esa joven que había visto anteriormente. Aquella de aspecto desenfadado y amable. Muy dulce y reprimida. La joven volvió a sonreírle amablemente y Bella se sorprendió al encontrarse devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa con los labios. Había que admitirlo, estaba aliviada. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso y todos los pensamientos incómodos habían dejado de revolotear en su mente.

Ni siquiera pudo preguntarse el porqué estaba aquí, pues pudo ver que en sus manos traía lo que parecían ser algunas prendas. Bella se sintió un poco aliviada y confundida al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Ya no tendría que estar semidesnuda, con esta simple camisa de ese extraño hombre? Siguió sentada en el rincón, sin atreverse a moverse y la joven depositó la ropa en la cama.

—Aquí tiene algo de ropa, señorita —dijo la joven amablemente. —Espero que sea de su agrado. —Bella se levantó por fin y se acercó a la cama, para mirar lo que le había traído. Parecían ser unos sencillos capris negros y una playera del mismo color. Vaya, eso sí que era un alivio. Ya no sentiría ese desagradable frío en las piernas, ni tendría que abrazarse a sí misma para cubrirse en todo lo posible.

—Gracias… Pero, ¿cómo…? —comenzó a decir Bella, mientras observaba las prendas, pero no terminó de formular la pregunta. Ella pareció entender su pregunta, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de terminarla.

—El vestido que traía me ayudó un poco a calcular su posible talla —contestó ella simplemente, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bella asintió en comprensión y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en sus pequeños labios rojos.

—Si no le importa, me retiraré. —Finalmente Bella se quedó sola en la habitación y después de mirar hacia la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento ese hombre entrara, decidió apurarse a cambiarse de una vez por todas. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y esta vez pudo darse cuenta del fuerte aroma que le envolvía.

Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando al olisquear la prenda vino a su mente un simple adjetivo para describirlo: 'Delicioso'. Le gustaba mucho. Se sentía deseosa de olerlo más y más, sin parar. Porque tenía un extraño poder atrayente en ella. Como si oliera las páginas de los libros nuevos, la tierra húmeda o el césped recién cortado… Sin resistirse más volvió a aspirar la camisa que ahora estaba en sus manos, para intentar guardar el extraño aroma en su memoria.

La dejó a un lado y se puso la playera y los capris, que como supuso al verlos, eran de su talla exacta. Suspiró con satisfacción y una pequeña sensación de comodidad le recorrió el cuerpo. No había nada como tener encima ropa familiar y cómoda. Porque ella siempre había odiado los vestidos y toda esa ropa que dejara mucho al descubierto. Siempre había amado los capris, los jeans y las playeras. Los vestidos, las faldas y ese tipo de cosas siempre fueron un tormento para ella.

.

.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, pero parecían ser meses. Los días se le hacían eternos y si no fuera porque por aquella ventana podía ver el sol ocultarse cada noche, ni siquiera los distinguiría. Porque todos eran totalmente tediosos e tan iguales que comenzaba a desesperarse. Incluso comenzaba a olvidarse de que hace algún tiempo había sido comprada por ese hombre… Ahora realmente le creía cuando le había dicho que no planeaba violarle.

Ni siquiera se había dignado en volver desde aquella 'discusión', posterior a la casi violación sufrida. Así que no lo había visto desde hace días. Y eso comenzaba a intrigarle, a desesperarle y confundirla, porque no entendía qué sucedía con ese tipo y por qué no simplemente le dejaba libre. Se sentía como una prisionera sin sentido, aquí encerrada en esta habitación que ya conocía tan bien.

Y le hubiese querido preguntar o exigir alguna explicación, pero no se había dignado en aparecer por aquí. La única persona la que había visto durante todos estos días y que le había ayudado a no 'enloquecer' del todo, era Ángela, una de las pocas sirvientas de esta casa. Había podido averiguar su nombre después de unas tímidas conversaciones en los momentos en los que le llevaba comida y algo de ropa.

Ángela parecía ser idéntica a ella. Y le agradaba mucho. Probablemente si no fuese porque no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo con ella, habrían podido hacerse buenas amigas. Tan buena, amable, sencilla y silenciosa. Por lo menos confiaba en ella un poco y no se sentía tan incómoda y temerosa en este lugar desconocido. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía estar en la casa de alguien como él... pero no se había atrevido a preguntar algo como eso. Probablemente la ofendería.

No había intentado salir de la habitación. Tampoco se había atrevido. Eso pensaba mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, cansada de estar simplemente acostada en la enorme cama mirando hacia el techo. Alguna vez lo pensó, en una de sus tantas desesperaciones, pero temió la posibilidad de encontrarse con ese intimidante hombre y lo desechó de inmediato. No quería verlo. No quería que sus poderosos y fríos ojos verdes la penetraran. No quería que su sedosa y glacial voz hicieran que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. No quería quedarse paralizada ni sentirse vulnerable.

Pero la desesperación, el aburrimiento y la confusión ya estaban llegando al tope. Creía que no soportaría por mucho más tiempo este encierro. No iba a estar toda su vida aquí. No iba a seguir acostada en esta enorme cama, mirando a la nada, pensando estupideces. Si simplemente iba a estar encerrada todo el tiempo, mientras sus padres estaban mortificados, preguntándose qué había sido de ella, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que largarse de aquí como fuera.

Se levantó y se dirigió cautelosamente, como si alguien la fuera a escuchar, hacia la puerta de madera oscura. Giró el pomo y se sorprendió al girarlo completamente y encontrarlo desbloqueado. Presintió que iba a estar cerrada, pero no había sido así. Podía salir libremente e intentar escapar, cosa que no veía muy posible viendo la muralla que rodeaba la casa. Y, aunque sonaba aterrorizante, veía más la posibilidad de enfrentarse a ese hombre.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y con mucho sigilo cerró la puerta. Recorrió el pasillo y finalmente llegó a las escaleras. Titubeó durante unos buenos instantes si debería de hacerlo. ¿Y si le hacía algo por encontrarla husmeando en la casa? ¿Y si simplemente resultaba imposible, como había supuesto, salir de este lugar? Siempre le habían dicho que no se rindiera sin haberlo intentado, pero obviamente el escapar no sería algo tan sencillo.

¿Qué más podía pasar? De todas formas las posibilidades de volver 'a ver la luz' eran casi nulas. Quizás sería la mascota enjaulada de este hombre y nunca volvería a ver a sus padres. No había nada qué perder. Quizá sería peor no intentar nada por el miedo. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras muy despacio, el corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Miró sorprendida a su alrededor, tan grande y ostentoso. Definitivamente ese hombre debía de tener mucho dinero y sobre todo, era muy poderoso. Podía verlo en cada una de las cosas que había allí. Le gustaba la buena vida. Y en otro momento y en otro lugar seguramente hubiese mirado fascinada su alrededor y con una curiosidad enorme hubiera visto cada una de las cosas que había allí, pero no iba a detenerse por una estupidez así.

Siguió recorriendo, buscando algún punto que resultara una posible salida. Ladeó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad un piano que estaba en el rincón de la habitación en donde estaba. Así que había sido eso. Había pensado que era su imaginación cuando escuchaba de repente una linda melodía. Una hermosa y tranquilizante melodía que nunca antes había escuchado.

Comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad él tocaría el piano… Pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos, exasperada por su fuerte curiosidad, que le había distraído de su propósito. Finalmente se giró y con una última mirada hacia ese bonito piano comenzó a caminar dando grandes zancadas.

Se sintió chocar contra algo duro y no se extraño cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia atrás sin remedio alguno. Su pequeño trasero dio de lleno contra el suelo y sus manos también, las cuales estrelló contra el suelo en un intento de amortiguar la caída. Pero, pronto el dolor quedó en el olvido, porque su mirada se encontró con los ostentos y altos tacones, recorrió desde las delgadas y bonitas piernas, el vestido igual de ostentoso y bonito que cubría el cuerpo menudo, hasta finalmente llegar al rostro de esa chica.

Su cabello era muy corto y las puntas de este se disparaban hacia todos los lugares posibles. Era de un color negro intenso y brilloso. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de un duende, pero en ese momento su rostro estaba desencajado en una expresión de total asombro. Sus poderosos y extrañamente cálidos ojos le miraban fijamente desde arriba. Ella era hermosa.

Bella le miraba igual de asombrada, pero mucho más aterrorizada. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar del miedo que sentía en este momento. Y después se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única. También estaba otro chico, que le miraba sorprendido y con las cejas arqueadas. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era igual de imponente que el hombre del cabello cobrizo. Igual de fuerte. Igual de hermoso. La única diferencia estaba en que sus cabellos eran rubios, de casi un bonito dorado. Su mirada mostraba sorpresa, pero parecía ser igual de fría mientras le analizaba.

Ahora se arrepentía de su estúpida idea de salir. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué pasaba esto justo cuando había decidido intentar hacer algo aparte de permanecer encerrada? No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido aislada en esa habitación, pero ahora pensaba que no fue mala idea. No tenía idea de quienes eran ellos, pero que se los hubiese encontrado no podía significar nada bueno. Ahora sólo faltaba que apareciera… él.

Su corazón se detuvo durante un instante y sintió que se tragaba un ladrillo entero cuando escuchó esa aterciopelada voz. —¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Pero no estaba esa profunda frialdad o ese profundo tono demandante... Era mucho más hermosa, era igual de intimidante, pero era más suave.

—Edward, ¿quieres explicarme que es esto? —preguntó la chica pelinegra. Bella pudo detectar algo de confusión y curiosidad en su voz, la cual era igual de sedosa y hermosa que la del ese hombre. Seguía escrutándole esta vez menos sorprendida y con algo de curiosidad y, cuando miró esos intensos ojos verdes, pensó que quizá ella debiera de tener algún parentesco con ese hombre.

¿Edward, eh? Probablemente se estaba dirigiendo al hombre que había atormentado sus anteriores días. Así que se era su nombre. Un nombre algo anticuado y muy interesante. Pero eso era lo de menos, porque escuchó sus apresurados pasos acercarse. Su corazón dio de nuevo un vuelco y la respiración se le volvió pesada mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Definitivamente no le gustaría mucho esto. Esas dos personas no parecían ni estar enteradas de lo que había hecho ese tal Edward. Del hombre que podía ser. Seguía mirando con angustia a la chica, y se sintió un poco sorprendida cuando su piel quemó. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa mirada perforándola. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que le miraba fijamente.

En un atrevimiento, su mirada se dirigió temerosa hacia Edward. Se arrepintió. Con sólo un vistazo pudo ver que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y ahora le miraban muy, muy, enfadados. Sus ojos le miraban más fríos y más peligrosos que nunca. Casi flameaban. En ese momento sintió miedo de verdad. No sabía que iba a hacerle después de esto. Quizá ahora terminaría violándola por la furia.

—¿Edward? Dímelo —preguntó de nuevo la chica, esta vez con más firmeza. Desvió la mirada hacia Edward, quién seguía mirando a Bella fijamente. La chica no pudo soportarlo más y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando controlar el miedo y las ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo que sentía.

—Eso… Eso no es nada. No te importa —replicó Edward fríamente, llevándose los dedos inmediatamente hacia el puente de su nariz. Intentando deshacerse el punzante dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento e intentando calmar la furia que le provocaba la estupidez que esa chiquilla había cometido.

No había sabido qué hacer con ella, pero en sus planes definitivamente no estaba el que su familia se enterara de esto. Mucho menos Alice. Ahora tendría que darles una explicación convincente. Pero tenía que deshacerse de esa niña antes de que hiciera alguna otra tontería. ¿Qué tal… qué tal si ella mencionaba lo que había intentado? Definidamente la reacción de Alice no sería nada buena.

Caminó hacia ella con seguridad y vio que ella alzaba sus pozos de chocolate para mirarle temerosa. No, ella no podía mostrar miedo o sino Alice comenzaría a sospechar de todo esto. Tenía que apurarse. Agarró con firmeza uno de sus brazos y no pudo controlar la delicadeza de sus movimientos al levantarla del suelo, pero intentó no ponerle atención.

Ella jadeó audiblemente por la sorpresa y el dolor y una sensación de culpa apenas perceptible se hizo presente. Ahora no estaba para esas estupideces. Estaba dispuesto a arrastrarla y encerrarla a la habitación sin importarle en ese momento Alice, pero ella no se iba a dar por rendida, claro.

—No, Edward, vas a explicarme esto —Alice ahora estaba muy seria y más confusa. Ella realmente no iba a dejarlo. —No me digas que es otra… de tus conquistas. ¡Pero si es una niña! —dijo más seria volviendo a mirar a Isabella, quien mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, realmente atemorizada. Esperaba que permaneciera así, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—_No, Alice¸ no es otra de mis conquistas _—replicó Edward más firme y un poco agresivo de lo que hubiese querido. Ahora las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien. Alice frunció el ceño y Jasper que se había mantenido silencioso y tranquilo durante este tiempo miró con una ceja arqueada a la chica.

—¿Entonces qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es, si no?

—Eso no importa ahora. ¿Déjalo, quieres?

—No, vas a decírmelo.

—De acuerdo. Sólo… —cedió contrariado y todavía furioso, pero no terminó de hablar. Simplemente tiró con fuerza del brazo de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia las escaleras. Gruñó de frustración y desesperación cuando ella tropezó un par de veces en el trayecto, sin embargo no se detenía y la obligaba a levantarse como pudiera.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe y con furia aventó a la chica adentro, cerrando la puerta con la misma brusquedad, sin molestarse en echarle un vistazo siquiera. No era muy bueno controlando su rabia y sabía que no sería muy buena idea mirar a esa chica, la que comenzaba a darle más problemas.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —inquirió Alice, una vez que Edward bajo. Ella no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que le diera cualquier mierda de explicación, pero una que tuviese que ser muy convincente.

—No quiero que empiece a escuchar tus tonterías, Alice. Sólo conseguirás asustarla… —_Más._ Edward en parte mintió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos cobrizos y despeinándolos.

—¿Tonterías? Bien, entonces dime quién es y qué hace aquí esa… _chica_ —repitió, enfatizando la última palabra. —Es una chica, una niña, no sabía que fueras un…

—No es lo que piensas —gruñó Edward lanzándole una mirada furiosa, mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de decirle parte de la verdad. ¿No podía ser tan malo, o sí? Sólo que quizá simplemente eso serviría para mortificar y apenar a Alice y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Ella le miró con las cejas arqueadas, inquisitiva, esperando que se explicara. —Es… es una chica que ayudé.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella estaba en una venta clandestina. Me refiero a que querían venderla —Edward pudo escuchar a Alice jadear de la sorpresa. Obviamente la declaración no le había agradado mucho. Ahora empezaría a hacer preguntas incómodas que le confundirían más y más.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres decir que la querían vender como esclava sexual o algo así? —preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, algo así, Alice.

—¿Algo así? No me digas que andas en ese tipo de…

—No son negocios míos. Jamás podría hacer algo así. Estaba en una reunión y me la ofrecieron —replicó Edward lo más calmado que pudo. El que su hermana siquiera pensara que hacía ese tipo de cosas era realmente frustrante. Pero no la culpaba, después de todo no era una muy buena persona.

—Te la ofrecieron… —_'Y tú la _aceptaste', seguramente pensaba incrédula. Alice no parecía entender su ayuda.

—Realmente no puedo creer que me creas uno de esos… depravados —dijo Edward, sintiéndose muy descarado, pero aparentando estar ofendido. Quizá después de todo sí que era uno. —Sino la hubiese sacado de allí… no me imagino cómo estaría ahora. Quizá muerta.

—¿Y por qué sigue aquí? ¿No deberías de haberle ayudado a regresar con sus padres? —saltó Alice sorprendida, ignorando la queja de Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —saltó Edward incrédulo. —Si hago algo como eso ella podrá meterme a la cárcel…

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que la salvaste? Debe de sentirse muy agradecida contigo —inquirió ella y Edward se sintió más frustrado que nunca. _«Probablemente lo hubiese estado sino… hubiera perdido el control»_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—No lo sé, ya lo veré —dijo Edward intentando deshacerse del tema. —¿Ya has terminado? Tengo cosas que hacer —añadió con un mascullo.

—Iré a verla…

—Ni se te ocurra. La has asustado con tus estúpidas suposiciones —mintió Edward de nuevo, interrumpiéndola, aterrorizado por la idea de que _Bella_ estuviese a solas con Alice. Ella hizo una mueca. —Ahora tendré que tranquilizarla —_Sí, claro, eso será lo último que harás_.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien —bufó Alice. Edward no contestó, simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada, indicándole tan solo con eso que no le iba a permitir algo como eso. Podía ganarle a Jasper y a Emmett, haciendo que finalmente cedieran a su voluntad, pero con él jamás y ella lo sabía. Finalmente Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró, aunque obviamente no dejaría ir todo esto tan fácilmente.

Ahora las cosas se habían complicado y tendría que encontrar alguna manera de resolverlas rápido. Pero primero… —Pero no lo dejaré —comenzó Alice, afirmando su suposición. —Espero que realmente empieces a hacer algo…

No contestó. Edward dio un rápido vistazo a Jasper, quien se había mantenido silencioso y a la raya de la conversación. Él siempre era así. Le miraba fijamente y vio en su mirada una especie de… cuestionamiento. Obviamente sospechaba que había algo más en todo esto.

Edward arqueó las cejas y le dirigió a Alice una mirada inquisitiva, como indicándole que no había nada más que hablar. El asunto inicial de la visita había quedado completamente en el olvido ahora. Ella lo entendió, hizo una mueca y finalmente suspiró. —Nos veremos pronto —dijo enviándole una mirada severa.

Llegó con pasos gráciles hasta él y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, él simplemente se quedó plantado en su lugar, intentando controlar la furia y la frustración que crecían en él. Comenzó a alejarse y Jasper también, no sin antes darle una última mirada, como advirtiendo que tenían que hablar.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Autor: **

.

* * *

**+Hey!**

Realmente me tardé, ¿eh? Cómo lo expliqué en una traducción que también estoy haciendo, tuve que resolver algunos problemas personales y lo último que quería durante este mes, era escribir. Pero, bueno, algunas ya sabrán que suelo ser así. ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que fue un asco, ¿eh? Como estuve demasiado tiempo fuera de la historia, perdí el hilo, hace algunos días me puse a escribir a ver que pasaba… y salió esto. Díganme que no está _taaan _mal, porque en realidad ya no sé ni a donde llevo la historia xDDD pero ya estoy pensando en algunas cosas.

Y, como habrán visto, decidí dejarlo en tercera persona. Sé que es más sencillo leerlo en primera persona, pero a la vez es algo lioso, porque tendría que estar cambiando de PoV bastante seguido y yo detesto los carteles tipo 'Bella POV' y además, sería demasiado repetitivo. Y bueno, otra cosa que quiero agregar, es que algunas empiezan a preguntarse por qué Edward no es tan agresivo. Pues, miren, como han notado algunas, intento conservar en el fondo al Edward de libro. Incluso si se dan un poco cuenta estoy incluyendo algunas cosas de libro xD. O sea, va a ser un Edward agresivo, impulsivo, dominante y quizá un poco sádico, pero después de todo... conservará ese 'encanto' que tiene en el libro.

Pregunta, ¿creen que Bella está actuando demasiado normal o tranquila después de lo que pasó? Es que un review me dejó pensando. Y segundo, para vero, que me preguntó la edad de Edward... él tiene 24 y Bella 16, pero pronto cumplirá 17 :)

Finalmente, me despido y agradezco si la leyeron. Espero sus más sinceras opiniones.

Hasta la próxima,

**Leon.  
Jueves 24 de marzo del 2011. **


End file.
